Smell the Roses
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: FBI Agent Swan needs to catch the culprit behind the murders in NYC, even if she has to go undercover as Edward's - the man she hates - fiancee. NOW COMPLETE! Sequel is called Finding the Roses
1. Chapter 1

Okay. My computer being annoying and won't let me attach files so here is the first chapter. I added a few things including a description of Alice. I hope it's okay.

**New story, even though I already got another chapter story to work on. This story will be amazing, I assure you that. Please review!**

Chapter One

The brown haired beauty surveyed around the room, making sure no one was there to observe her actions. She smiled to herself before walking to her desk, which was her safe haven from those reporters and paparazzi who would always be at her tail end, each day, every day. She looked at her desk, scattered with paperwork everywhere. She wasn't known by the other agents in the bureau as a neat freak, and she wasn't very determined to change that. Ever since she moved to Washington D.C. from Forks, Washington, she had always thought that she was going to change her ways for the better. However, moving to the capital of the United States only made her more miserable.

She had an okay childhood. Her father, Charlie Swan, and mother, Renee, married at a very young age, only to divorce a few months later. Her mother, Renee, had taken her as an infant back to Phoenix because the rainy little town of Forks wasn't going to work for her. After that, it was only her and her mother before Phil Dwyer came along and captured her mother's heart. In order to give her newlywed couple privacy, she moved in with Charlie in Forks. She stayed there for her last two years in high school, never taking interest into the guys who wanted her. However, she had a strong friendship with Jacob Black, her father's friend's son. They were tight, but Bella had never thought of dating him, until he asked her out and she said yes. Afterwards, they were fine, until Jacob turned into a werewolf, and pushed her away. That was around the time when her father had met a beautiful, wonderful, and kind woman by the name of Alyssa Reed. She knew that her father needed time alone with his new found woman, and she needed to get away from Jacob, even though they were technically still dating. After finishing high school, she went to D.C. to go into college to become a FBI agent, and here she was, three years later, sitting in her very own seat as head deputy of the department.

The people she had met when she came to her new life were the most bizarre people she had met in her entire life. They were all related, well technically not by blood, but by law. They were all adopted children under the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. There were only two people she really hated out of the bunch: Rosalie Cullen—her best friend, Emmett's, wife—and Edward Cullen. When she thought of the incompetent fool, she couldn't believe that she had to work with him. She wanted to gag whenever she was around him. The fact that he was unbelievably beautiful did not help either.

Everyone in her department was beautiful in their own astounding way, but his beauty was something different. His skin was like marble-pale, but perfect and flawless. He had eyes that were wondrous, a deep emerald colour. The kind that you simply looked at and got lost in. His hair was a strange shade of silky reddish-brown and was always in "casual disarray." Edward stood at six feet two inches, his build was slender, yet still quite muscular.

Shaking her head, Bella Swan looked at the pile of paperwork on her desk and kept a pen in her mouth while trying to decipher her papers. Meanwhile another woman walked in the room with a tall man by her side. Bella looked up and smiled faintly when she saw her best friend and her husband, Alice and Jasper Cullen.

"Hey Bella!" chirped Alice as she went to talk to Bella. Jasper, on the other hand, went straight to his desk, pulled out a chair, and read some papers that were stacked on the desk.

"Hey Alice," Bella replied monotonously, as if she didn't care about anything in the world. Alice rolled her eyes and walked gracefully to her desk, not before pecking a kiss on her husband's cheek. Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend's public display of affection. Alice was one of those people that were carefree and hyperactive. Her personality fit her quite well, being that she was less than five feet tall and had incredibly short black hair that was spiked in all directions. Bella put her attention back to her paperwork and was concentrating on understanding it, when Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward came into the room. Bella's eyes shot up when she saw Edward and she growled internally. Edward supposedly caught this growled back at her. Bella sneered at him, and went back to her work. She looked at the newspaper which was now on her desk, the newspaper that Edward had literally smacked on her desk.

Glancing up, she found herself dazzled by the Cullen himself. She shook her head and growled, "What?"

He raised an eyebrow and growled back in an equally hostile tone, "Just read it." With that, he left her desk and walked over to his own to talk to Emmett.

Rolling her eyes, she put the other paperwork down and looked at the newspaper heading.

**LIFE TOLL OF COUPLES INCREASES AT THE LONDON NYC**

_**Who is the cause behind this catastrophe? **_

Bella continued to skim the newspaper which explained that in the past six months, seventeen couples staying at a hotel had been murdered in the same way: stabbed to death multiple of times. Bella's eyes widened at the familiarity of the event. She rummaged through some papers and finally found the one she was looking for. It was a case detailing two of the victims murdered, specifically a 'Marie and John Grayson'. Bella skimmed through the file and realized that it was still pending. Bella stood up, grabbed the case file and stomped out of the room. Edward at his desk smiled faintly as he watched Bella stomp her way out the door.

"What do you mean that this case has been brought down to low priority?" Bella yelled as she looked straight in the eye of her head of the department, Mr. Luke Harding.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but this case is already under the…" started Mr. Harding, but Bella interrupted.

"This is the FBI Law Enforcement Bulletin! Unless we have another squad of this department out there finding out who is doing this to innocent couples, I do not think this is a low priority case!" Bella exclaimed. She stared into Mr. Harding's blue eyes just right to chill him down to the bone.

"Sir," Bella finally stated after minutes of silence, "it is our duty to the citizens of the United States to protect them from terrorist attack; protect the United States against foreign intelligence operations and espionage, to protect the United States against cyber-based attacks and high-technology crimes; combat public corruption at all levels; protect civil rights; combat transnational/national criminal organizations and enterprises; combat major white-collar crime; combat significant violent crime; support federal, state, local and international partners; and upgrade technology for successful performance of the FBI's mission. And I believe we have the duty to protect our fellow citizens from crime and make this country a safer place to live in. This won't be a safer place for _couples_ who want to have a romantic getaway unless _we_ do something."

Mr. Harding was very impressed by Bella's intentions and facts she had collected over the past one year. He looked at the case which Bella had thrown at him and sighed deeply, "Very well, Bella; we can reopen this case."

Bella's growl turned into a calm smile, "Thank you sir. I will get on it right away."

When Bella was about to go out the door, Mr. Harding exclaimed, "Wait!" Bella turned around and looked at him, puzzled.

"Yes sir?" she asked as she turned around and walked slowly back towards him.

"If you want to accomplish this case, you are going to need to go undercover…as a couple," Mr. Harding replied.

Bella's eyes widened as she slowly began to comprehend what her boss was trying to say. "Excuse me?"

"Exactly what I said Special Agent Swan; you are going to have to go undercover as a couple if you want to solve this case. This hotel only allows couples in."

Bella slumped her shoulders as she fell into the chair in defeat, "Fine, anything to get this solved. But who is going to be my hubby?"

Mr. Harding, surprisingly, smiled at her question, "I was thinking of Special Agent Cullen…I mean Edward." He loved all his agents in the department, but it was so confusing when there were 5 Special Agent Cullen's.

Bella's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

As if on cue, Edward walked into the room and exclaimed his distress, "WHAT?"

Mr. Harding smiled slightly, clearly amused with his employees' reactions. "There is no one here but you two who are single and willing to work on this case."

Bella glanced at Edward, who didn't bother to look at her at all. She realized that that was the reason why he gave her the newspaper. "Arrogant fool," Bella muttered to herself.

Edward's eyes darted to her and he looked at her as if he was going to murder her right then and there. Mr. Harding smiled faintly again as he handed them both files. Bella snatched hers right away and her eyes widened when she looked at the names on the sheet. She was 'Roxanne Grayson, fiancée of Roy Harper'. She looked up and she saw Edward's mirrored expression. He must have had 'Roy Harper, fiancé of Roxanne Grayson'.

Mr. Harding said, "You two will be leaving tomorrow for New York as a newly engaged couple. Your other information is in the case file. You are both dismissed."

Bella and Edward turned around, looked at each other for two seconds, and then grunted to show they had heard. When they were about to go out, Mr. Harding yelled, "Oh, have a great _romantic _trip." Bella and Edward growled when their supervisor had wished them that.

**Like it? I hope you guys did. If I get reviews, I will update. Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**

Beta Reader: Vixen Hood


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! ******** I will try my best to make this chapter an enjoyable one. **

**---------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two 

_Nothing is determined by a simple yes or no,_

_Regardless of whom it is said by._

_Everyone who understand this should know,_

_Nothing in life is determined by a lie._

_Why people lie so much_

_We do not know._

_Yet there is some hope such_

_To make our lives never low. _

_Dishonesty is what makes the heart go bitter._

_Why would you make such a choice?_

_Why would people even bother to become a hitter_

_With their own voice?_

_Lies surround everyone's lives and make them a haze,_

_Even though it may be a phase. _

_-Bella Swan_

Bella lightly traced the frame around her winning poem with her finger. It was written by her in her senior year for a poetry contest held by her high school. This was around the time when Jake had been pushing her away because he was turning into a werewolf. She sighed as she lay back in her chair back at her D.C. apartment which she lived in all by herself. She wouldn't have lived by herself if she accepted the offer by Alice years back when they first met. Nevertheless, Bella insisted that she would be fine on her own, and that Alice had to live with her husband, no doubt.

She wanted to do something about Jacob. It was three years without her talking to him about their relationship. She realized that by now he would have found another girl or 'mate' to be with. It still hurt to know that there was a slight chance that he would be waiting for her. She felt so bad for not visiting or talking or even mailing him anything.

Yet she realized that she left him and her father for a different reason than it appeared to be. Closing her eyes, she thought about the day her world turned apart.

_One's comfort cannot be determined on a general scale; however, her comfort was determined by her mood. Comfort for her was usually done by Jacob, who grabs her to his hard rock chest and cradles her until her worries were over. However, not this time, not even Jacob could help with this pain._

_This time, tears were her only comfort. It is not very healthy to keep your emotions cooped up inside you. Emotions can be very deadly and hazardous if not released. For her, her tears released her emotions, everything from anguish to pain to happiness to jubilance. Tears were her real solace. No one or anything else could help her deal with this pain better than her tears._

_Tears was usually related to water droplets trailing on a window or raindrops during a hard rainfall. Her tears were compared to a waterfall, with the water rushing down over the cliff as it was down her cheeks. Wiping her tears away was as good as keeping unwanted emotions cooped up inside. Crying was the only way she could deal with the hurt brought on by this event._

_Her son's death was the only thing no one could help her with. Jacob helped to keep her mind off the things she had trouble with. However, her son's death was an obvious exception._

_They were just celebrating their first anniversary and the birth of their first son together when the doctor announced the fatal news. Their son had died of lung failure. Her son, Gaspard Charles Black, was born prematurely, but died due to his failed lungs. _

_She finally, after hours and days of crying, accepted to go to his funeral. Everyone in her family were doubtful, but she assured them that she would be fine. They had a funeral and were in the crowd. When her son's body was lowered into the grave, she couldn't help but turn away into her boyfriend's chest and cry._

_He brushed away a strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear, and let him be her comfort, even though she knew that tears could be her real solace. Gaspard's death could only be dealt with tears. Tears helped her realize that her baby boy was gone forever. _

_Her son, who she had carried around for eight and a half months for, was dead. It was a very hard thought to think, and she stayed cradled in Jacob's arms until everyone left. She walked over to his grave and read his tombstone._

_Gaspard Charles Black _

_Loving Son_

_Gorgeous Grandson_

_May 24, 2003 – May 31, 2003_

_'Love is strong but delicate. It can be broken. To truly love is to understand this. To be in love is to respect this'- Stephen Parker_

_She laid the white rose she had brought, and laid it on his grave. Crying slightly, she walked back to Jacob who held his arms wide open for her, regardless if tears were her real solace. He just wanted to be there for her while her waterworks helped her deal with this pain._

Looking over at her desk for the airplane tickets which were supposed to fly her to New York in two days time, she realized what she had to do. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Flight 102 to Port Angeles, Washington is ready to port," a booming voice came through the speakers at the Washington's airport. Bella looked to her right and saw a man with casual disarrayed hair of reddish brown color get up. Faintly smirking to herself, she stood up as well.

"Thanks for coming," Bella started, really wanting to insult her companion, bit her tongue and refrained from talking anymore, other than, "Edward."

Edward Cullen looked at her queerly, not before growling or grunting, she couldn't tell, an answer, "No problem."

When they were boarding on to their plane to Port Angeles, Edward asked her, "Why exactly did you ask me to come with you?"

Bella rolled her eyes as if this was the umpteenth time he had asked her this question, and it was. She replied, "We're going to have to learn how to cooperate, if we are going undercover together as a couple. Besides, I needed company." She almost chocked on the word 'couple'. Looking down to find her ticket, she presented the woman on the other side of the table her ticket. She smiled falsely at her and looked back to find Edward already past her, into the terminal.

Before no time, they were walking side by side, a little slowing down on Edward's part. They walked through, presented their boarding passes to the flight attendants, and looked for their seats. After they put their bags away and sat in their seat and were ready to go, Bella felt very awkward sitting by Edward. She looked on the corner of her eye at Edward and saw him putting on some ear phones from what seemed like an iPod. She looked away when she caught Edward looking at her. She felt her cheeks go instantly warm as if she was blushing from embarrassment.

Before long, they were up in the air, ready to go to Port Angeles. Silence was between the two, but before long, Edward had asked Bella, "Tell me the **real **reason why you brought me to Forks?"

Bella felt as if the world had fallen on her. She sighed deeply, thinking on how to tell him the real truth as to why he was accompanying her. She opened her mouth…

**oOoOo! I hope Edward finds out! ******** Anyways, please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going back to a life which caused me hurt before. I am going to see my ex, my father and his new wife and visit someone else. I needed all the support I could get, and I couldn't take Alice or Emmett as they were busy. I'm not close to Jasper and Rosalie, so I thought I could take you. Anyways, we're going to have to be on a truce if we are going to be fiancés for our mission," Bella somehow managed to say "fiancés" without spitting it out like it was a bug inside her mouth, just asking to be spit out in disgust.

He looked at her in mock surprise, "Whoa. You really are on crack. I never knew that you had so much trouble in your life." Bella's eyes widened and then she tightened her eyelids so tightly that it hurt her forehead. Her eyes shot open and she was going to throw an insult at him, when a flight attendant came to attend them with beverages and lunch.

"Would you like something to eat?" the flight attendant named Korina giggled as she asked them that, tossing her perfectly luscious auburn hair over her shoulder when she looked straightly at Edward. Bella rolled her eyes and muttered a 'no'. She looked at Edward who also shook his head politely.

Korina shrugged and said, "Well, if you need anything just call for Korina, and I will be there in a jiffy." She smiled a smile that disgusted Bella very much. When Korina left, she glared at Bella, as if she was jealous of the brunette herself. Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed a book from her purse to read.

Edward looked at her in shock and asked, "Aren't you mad at me for saying you were on crack?" Bella looked up at him and shrugged.

"It seems that we won't be able to get this mission done without arguing so when we get back to D.C, the first stop for me is to Mr. Harding to say we can't do this mission," Bella smirked once she saw the expression on his face.

"You wouldn't," he replied, with a shocked expression.

Bella muttered, "Maybe," before returning to her book.

They were silent once again before Edward replied reluctantly, "Fine, you win. I will be nice to you only if you don't get me docked off this mission."

"Fine," Bella replied.

Edward narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Fine."

The ride from Port Angeles to Forks was also silent as the ride on the plane was. Bella found that she didn't know what to say to him, but knew that it was better to be silent than be sorry for saying the wrong things. Just half an hour into the drive, Edward asked, "So, where will our accommodations be?"

Bella replied as she looked out the window, "I was thinking of booking a room at a hotel tonight. We are leaving tomorrow night, before we have to go on our mission."

Edward raised his eyebrow, "I thought you had family here."

Nodding, she agreed, "I do, it's just that I don't want to invade on their privacy. We'll only see them for what a night or so."

"My dad owns a house here because we like to hunt in the mountains near here. Why don't we stay there?" When he looked at Bella's skeptical expression, he assured her, "Trust me; we won't have to sleep in the same room."

Bella looked at him reluctantly and for the spur of the moment, she felt dazzled by his astounding beauty. She shook her head trying to relieve the dazzling out. Edward caught this and frowned, "You don't want to sleep there for the night?"

Realizing what she had done, she shook her head, "I would love to stay at your house."

Smiling and feeling triumphant, Edward turned his attention back onto the road. Bella smiled as well, thinking of how they were getting along well after all.

The two decided to meet the Swans before they reached the Cullen's mansion. Edward smiled as he drove the Volvo they decided to rent on the driveway. He looked at Bella with his green eyes, "Well, aren't we cozy?"

Bella raised her eyebrow and replied, "Yeah, whatever. Whatever you do, please don't say something witty or Charlie will think something's fishy between us."

Edward raised his eyebrow, but agreed nonetheless. She smiled as she stepped out of the silver Volvo and smoothed out her plain brown top and wrinkled out her denim jeans. Edward rolled his eyes and he stepped out of the car, "You look fine, Bella," he winked at her during the last part, "as always."

Bella's eyes widened as he walked without her to the front steps of the house. Edward turned around and commented, "Your feet are going nowhere if you remained dazzled like that, Isabella Marie Swan." Shaking her head when he said her full name, she caught up with him.

Bella rang the doorbell and smiled instantly when she saw her father answer the door. "Dad!" she exclaimed as she ran into Charlie with an embrace.

It took awhile before Charlie comprehended and he put his arms around her as well, "Well look here, it's Bella." After they embraced, he took a good look at his daughter, "You've changed too."

Bella smiled as she hugged her father for the second time, "You have too, Dad." Before Charlie could say something about Edward, a woman with red-brownish hair and magnificent bluish green eyes walked and was beside Charlie.

Bella cracked a smile at the woman, "Hello, Alyssa."

Alyssa, on the other hand, smiled sweetly at her husband's daughter, "Hello there, Bella. My, you've grown so much." Bella smiled when her step-mother said this but frowned at the girl in her arms. She looked up at Charlie who was shifting his weight on the other foot and coughed.

Behind them, Edward felt the tension between the three but didn't want to interrupt. Charlie was finally the one who broke Bella the news, "Bella, this is your sister Lisette Marianne." Bella didn't know what happened afterwards as she fainted right into the grasp of Edward.

Bella felt groggy as she tried to keep her eyes open, but she didn't know how to keep them open. Beside her she could hear two voices, one course one and a beautiful, eloquent one. She realized it was her father and Edward talking. She strained to hear what they were talking about.

"I don't know how to thank you…" Charlie trailed off as he tried to remember his name.

Edward finished for him, "Edward." Charlie's face glowed with recognition, but quickly faded when he looked at Bella.

"She's gone through so much. This must have added to her list of worries now," Charlie shook her head in disappointment.

Edward replied, "I'm sure Bella would understand. If you don't mind me asking, whose daughter is Lisette if she's not yours?" Bella was surprised when she heard Edward say this. What did he mean that Lisette wasn't Charlie's?

Charlie sighed, "Lisette's Bella's mom's daughter. Renee and Phil, Bella's other set of parents, were going on a second honeymoon to the London NYC and they had no one else to baby-sit Lisette. So Alyssa and I offered."

Bella opened her eyes right then. Edward and Charlie were startled when Bella sat straight up right away. Bella narrowed her eyes at Charlie, "Mom never told me about _Lisette_." Edward stood up, thinking that it would be right to leave the father and daughter to talk.

"Honey," Charlie started after Edward left, "I know that this is a surprise to you, but don't blame your mother for this. She knew how much you had been through and knew that was the reason why you left everything behind when you left to D.C. She loves you and so do I, but keeping Lisette a secret was meant for you to be safe. We didn't want anything to happen to you like what happened before."

Bella shivered at the thought at what happened before, "Thank you, Dad. That was very thoughtful of you two." She leant in to hug her father, but was interrupted when a giggle erupted from what seemed like a newborn. Bella looked up and saw Alyssa with her sister. Sister. Bella could feel herself liking that. She took Lisette from Alyssa and cuddled her newborn sister in her arms. Alyssa and Charlie held hands and were proud of their accomplishments. Edward, at that moment, walked into the room, and Bella caught sight of him. Smiling, she mouthed, "Thank you." Edward only smiled in return.

"Bye Dad, Alyssa and Lisette!" Bella cried from the Volvo and Edward drove out of the driveway as the three waved bye back.

When they were on the way to the Cullen's mansion, Bella asked, "So, uh, what do you think of my Dad?"

Edward smiled warmly, "They are all very nice. When you talked about Alyssa to Alice, you made her seem as if she was the Wicked Witch of West."

Bella shrugged, "Well, when your dad gets remarried out of the blue, you would hate her too."

Edward chuckled sweetly, "I doubt Carlisle would get remarried. He loves Esme way too much."

Bella sighed, "I sometimes wish my parents were together." Edward didn't know what to say, so he decided to keep quiet.

When they reached a magnificent mansion inside the woods far from the Swan's residence, Bella was breath taken. "Wow." Edward smiled as he leant out a hand for her to get out of the car.

"There's more inside."

Bella woke up groggily the next morning. When Edward showed her the room she was to take, she immediately fell onto the bed, forgetting all about the promised tour of the house. Bella rolled over and noticed the time. She gasped and this time she fell off the bed. Realizing that she only now had five hours to do what she wanted on her to do schedule before her plane tonight, she got off the floor immediately and decided to change. Changing into a simple multiple shades of blue colored t-shirt and beige pants, she brushed her hair quickly and rushed down the stairs.

When she reached downstairs, she saw Edward making breakfast. She smiled at him, noticing that he looked extra beautiful in his muscle tight shirt and denim jeans. She shook the thought out of her head and greeted him, "Morning." Edward looked up from making eggs and smiled warmly at her.

"Morning sleepy head. Do you realize what time it is?" he asked with a slight tinge of humor.

Bella groaned and nodded, grabbing a chair, "We need to eat and go, if I need to get my things on my to do list done."

Edward raised his eyebrow, but didn't question nonetheless. He served bacons and eggs on a plate and laid it in front of Bella. "Eat," he ordered. Her mouth watered, but she looked hesitant when he realized something.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"I already ate," he replied simply. Bella noticed that Edward didn't eat much ever since yesterday. She figured he must've had some bathroom problems. She giggled when she thought of it.

He caught it and asked, "What's so funny?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes and whispered to himself, hoping she wouldn't hear, "You have no idea how hard it is for me when I can't read your mind. Oh, how I was I could do that."

"What?" Bella asked, as she noticed that he was muttering to himself. He turned around in surprise and shook his head.

Bella found himself standing in front of her ex's house in La Push. Edward said that he would pass on this, knowing that Bella needed some alone time with Jacob. Sighing, she knocked on the door and almost instantly someone opened the door. Bella gasped once she saw who it was. It was an extraordinarily beautiful woman, with flowing black hair down her back and gorgeous brown eyes.

The woman raised her eyebrow and asked, "Who are you?" Bella couldn't find the courage to say her name, but she relaxed when a man of about 24 years stood beside the woman.

The man instantly recognized her, "Bella?"

"Hello, Jake," Bella replied, but she glared at the woman, who wouldn't let her through. Jacob whispered something into the ear of the woman, and she left scowling.

Bella was welcomed inside and she sat on a couch, waiting for Jake. Jacob brought in a drink and set in on the coffee table in front of them.

He said, "Here, you can drink it."

Bella murmured, "Thanks." It was silent before Bella started, "Who is she?"

Jacob was sheepish and he replied quietly, "Roxanne Wolf." Bella felt as if the world had crashed upon her suddenly. She knew that Jacob was to find a girl he would imprint on, but she didn't think it would be so soon.

"The girl you imprinted on?" Bella asked, but it sounded more like a statement. Jacob nodded nervously. It was silent between them again before Jacob started.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago. I was scared and -" he was interrupted by Bella.

Bella shook her head, "It's not your fault. What was I to do though, Jake? Our son had just died and all of a sudden, you pushed me away. And I thought it was my fault." When he was going to interject, Bella continued, "I know that you've turned into a werewolf, but you could've at least told me!"

Jacob replied, "Bella, I tried, I really did, but…"

Bella shook her head, "Don't give me excuses Jake. I don't care about the past anymore. All I want to know is that are we on the same ground now." Jacob nodded instantly.

He asked, "Bella, I am seriously sorry for what I've done. Will you ever truly be alright?"

Bella chuckled darkly and shook her head, "I honestly don't know."

Bella stared at the grave which had her son's name engraved on it.

_Gaspard Charles Black _

_Loving Son_

_Gorgeous Grandson_

_May 24, 2003 – May 31, 2003_

_'Love is strong but delicate. It can be broken. To truly love is to understand this. To be in love is to respect this'- Stephen Parker_

She laid a white rose on her son's tombstone and realized of how much life had changed. Just in the course of two days, she realized that she had a sister, and that her ex had a new girl in his life. She was crying and limp on the ground when Edward had found her. His eyes widened when he saw Bella almost lifeless on the ground. He hurried to her and picked her up. She looked at him and whispered, "He's gone."

Edward looked at the tombstone and he realized why Bella had been so despicably against her co workers, such as him, and why she almost hated life. He held her close to his chest and before Bella knew it, she found herself comforted and asleep in his arms. At that moment, she realized that life had twists and turns, in which everyone had to overcome. But there always would be the people who would remain with you forever.

**Like it? I hope you guys did. This story was around 400 words short of my expectations, but hey, I got it done.**

**Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, we have reservations for Roxanne Grayson and Roy Harper," Edward replied to the receptionist while Bella was waiting impatiently for Edward to finish checking in. It had been three days since they had traveled together to Forks, and for the three days after that, they hadn't spoken a word to each other until today. For some reason Bella felt impatient to talk to Edward. They had an early start to the city, and yet they hadn't had a decent talk just yet. Bella's chocolate brown eyes followed a woman, who she thought looked familiar and suspicious. She put down the bags she was carrying and looked back at Edward, who was becoming impatient with the receptionist, who seemed to be new at this.

He looked at her and when he saw her distressed face, he asked into her ear, "What's up?"

Bella whispered into his ear, "Just wait, I think I found a suspect." He looked at her puzzled, but she mouthed, "Trust me." Shrugging, he let her go while he waited for the receptionist to find their reservations.

Bella followed the brown haired figure and she made sure she couldn't be seen as a suspicious sleuthing FBI agent. She followed the woman into a banquet and she widened her eyes when she realized who she was following. She was about to leave the room when someone called her name.

"Bella?" The woman's sweet voice echoed through Bella's ears, and Bella's conscience wouldn't let her take a run for it, so she turned around. She smiled sweetly when she walked towards the figure which called her.

Renee Dwyer looked at her and was shocked, "Bella? Is that really you?" Bella looked at her mother and saw how much had changed of her in the past five or so years. When she saw the dimness of the color in her mother's eyes, she realized she should have taken those vacation times she was offered to see her mother.

Bella cracked a smile, "Yes, it is. Hi, Mom." Renee couldn't help but allow the tears to flow down her cheeks as she hugged Bella with all her might. Bella returned the hug as she put her own arms around her mother. She felt as if it was the old days when she would hug her mother all the time when she had troubles with school, friends and even worse, boys. Bella always counted on her mother to be there for her in a time of need. It all changed when her mom met Phil. It wasn't that she didn't like Phil; she even thought he was amusing. It was just Bella felt incomplete so she offered to live with Charlie in Forks and let herself ruin her life for the year and a half she was there.

Renee murmured into her brown hair, "I can't believe it's you, Bella. I missed you so much. How could you be away from me so long?"

When they broke apart, Bella laughed, "Well, I have been away from you so long, haven't I?" Renee smiled as she looked her daughter from up to down. When she noticed the engagement ring Bella was wearing given by the Bureau, Renee looked up at her shocked. "You're engaged?"

Bella looked at her as if she was the craziest woman she had seen in her life. Afterwards, when she followed her mother's gaze to her ring finger, she laughed slightly, "Oh Mom, I'm not engaged. I'm just undercover as an engaged person to solve a case in this hotel."

Renee looked as if she had been given the most shocking news in her life, "Really?" She looked more relieved after she received an explanation from her daughter. "That's good." She trailed off looking every where except Bella. Bella hung her head sideways and chuckled. Renee, startled, looked at her peculiarly. "What?" she asked innocently.

Bella laughed, "I know about Lisette if you are wondering. I went to see Charlie, Alyssa and Jake and I found two new people: Lisette and Roxanne Wolf." She spit out Roxanne Wolf as if it was bacteria.

Renee felt relieved once more as she wasn't the one to break the unexpected news, "Well, in that case, I have nothing else to tell you."

Chuckling, Bella sighed as she looked at her mother in admiration. How happy she was despite all of her misfortune. Yet, Bella had to agree, her mother did make her life better her own unique way. Bella asked, "Where's Phil, Mom?"

Renee replied as she looked at her daughter lovely, "He's sleeping in his room. I was hoping to get some dinner before I got to sleep myself."

"I see," Bella replied but she was interrupted when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Edward staring down at her with concerned eyes.

"I had to look everywhere for you, Bella. Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern. Bella nodded and looked back at her mother who had her mouth wide open.

Shying with embarrassment, Bella whispered into her mother's ear, "Mom, this is my partner, Special Agent Edward Cullen. He is supposed to be my 'fiancé'."

Renee whispered back, "Are you **sure** that you aren't engaged to him, dear? He seems so…I don't know…"

Bella smiled as she whispered back, "Handsome? Protective? Caring?"

Her mother looked back at her with a knowing look, "Yeah, exactly." Renee looked at Edward, "Well, hello, Edward, it's nice to meet you. I am Bella's mother, Renee Dwyer." She leant out a hand to shake his hand.

He accepted it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer. Bella has told me wonderful things about you." Bella snapped her head towards him and gave him narrowing eyes. Edward ignored her and continued to smile at Renee.

Renee was obviously flattered, "Well, thank you, I think." Bella smacked her head with her hand in embarrassment.

Edward smiled and let go of Renee's hand, much to Renee's disappointment. After few seconds of awkward silence, Renee said, "Well, I better get dinner eaten before there's nothing else. I wish you luck on your mission and oh, Bella don't forget to meet me again. I'm in room 102," she looked at Edward and smiled, "And it was nice meeting you, Edward." With that, Renee left the two to them to find herself some dinner.

Edward looked at Bella, "She seems nice and exotic, just like you said."

Bella glared at him, "Whatever. Anyways, is everything set?" He nodded as he dangled a card in front of her.

"We're in room 201. Follow me," he ordered as he took his two suitcases, which left Bella carrying hers. When they reached the room, Bella was still worried of sharing a bed with a man she didn't even know very well.

Edward opened the door and Bella gasped at the sight of the beautiful hotel suite. The room, she noticed, was in a red and gold theme. She flopped hard on the bed and sighed, "This is going to be awesome."

Edward smiled slyly as he sat down on the nearby gold leather couch, "If you count the fact that we'll be sleeping in the same bed for what, two weeks."

Bella looked up and then straight into his eye, "Do you care if we sleep together? Or are we going to have to take turns sleeping on the couch?"

He shrugged, "Whatever's fine with you is fine with me."

Bella smiled in relief, "Then we're going to sleep together in the bed. There is no way am I going to be sleeping on the couch."

Edward grunted all of a sudden, "Spoiled brat."

Bella caught him and glared at him, "Arrogant jerk." Edward held his hand up high in defence.

"Hey, hey, no need to fight, we're engaged and we're going to have to act that way, 'kay?" Bella looked at him and realized he was telling the obvious truth. She reluctantly agreed, grabbed her night gown and rushed into the bathroom. She stuck out her tongue when she was in the bathroom. Edward shook his in disappointment, but shook it off by looking for his clothes.

Twenty minutes later, Bella came out with a towel in her hands drying her hair. She looked at Edward and commented, "Go in. We have to have an early start tomorrow." Edward shrugged as he walked into the bathroom. Bella waited for him in the bed while reading a novel, Blood and Chocolate. When the door opened, Bella's mouth dropped when she saw Edward wearing only boxers, with his chest fully exposing his well built, toned body and muscles.

Edward smirked when he caught her staring at her, "Ready to go to sleep, _Roxanne?_"

Bella shook her head and put her book away, "Of course, _Roy_." Edward took off the covers as he jumped into the bed beside her. Bella felt uncomfortable, but tried to not show it. Bella turned off the lamp and said, "Good night."

Edward smiled as he tucked into the covers and faced Bella, "Good night." He closed his eyes after that, and all Bella could think was, _Oh boy, this is going to be a long mission._

**Like it? I hope you guys did. Please review! Hey, I was thinking of deleting either **Putting the Lamb's Head in the Lion's Mouth **or **Come Up Roses**. It all depends on you. What do you guys think I should delete? And don't tell me to not delete either of them, because six stories are way too much for me to handle. Thanks!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella shuffled around about twenty minutes later, and she still hadn't gone to sleep. She opened one eye and saw Edward beside her, breathing in rhythm and what seemed peacefully. She rolled her eyes of how she thought he found this mission to be a slice of cake. Didn't he know that she was suffering to be sharing a bed with a man she hated? Also, didn't he know that she was suffering as this was the first time she had shared a bed in four years, including her parents and Jacob and Gaspard. When she thought of her little boy, she remembered instantly how lively he was when he was born.

He was a very healthy baby at 7 pounds 8 ounces. Bella remembered his black, silky hair along with his sweet, innocent chocolate brown eyes which she even was jealous of. However, as she thought about her baby son, the story wasn't as happy as it could have been.

_When she saw the principal and the look on her face, she assumed the worst and received the worst. "What happened, Miss March?"_

_Miss March looked at her and shook her head in sympathy, "Gaspard."_

_My eyes widened and she felt shivers down her spine. "What about Gaspard?" she exclaimed._

"_He's in the hospital. He had trouble breathing and he lost conscious. We think it might have to do with his…"_

"_No, it can't be! They said that it would be alright!!" she exclaimed as she thought as she was going to faint. But this wasn't the time to faint. Bella asked, "Can I leave now, Miss March?"_

_Miss March nodded and gestured with her hands to hurry. She thanked her and ran out of the school to her truck. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_She waited impatiently in the doctor's office as she waited for my doctor, Miss Alyssa Reed. She kept on looking outside if she was coming. Why couldn't she hurry? The minute she stepped into the hospital and asked for Gaspard, she was ushered into Miss Reed's office and was told to stay here. It was already ten minutes and she still hadn't come. Bella was about to get up and find her herself when she came in herself._

_She sat down and said, "Bella, please calm down. Gaspard is in critical condition and it will only make it worse if you are frantic."_

"_What do you mean critical condition? What's wrong with my baby?" She yelled as she threw her hands onto her desk with a thud._

_Alyssa still looked calm when she said, "Gaspard has Eisenmenger's syndrome, which means…"_

_She interrupted her with haste, "His heart is too big on one side putting a terrible strain on his lungs. I know, but why does he have it?"_

_This time she interrupted Bella, "I don't know, Bella. The only way to save him is to get him a lung and heart transplant."_

_Her eyes widened, "But isn't he too young?"_

_She shook her head, "We are trying this experiment where young children are getting transplants and it already worked on ten children. I think Gaspard should be fine, if he gets the right donor."_

_She cocked her head in desperation, "Where are we going to get a donor in time?"_

_She remained silent before asking me, "How about Delilah's organs?"_

_She never thought that she would touch her spot again. She turned her head away to hide the tears that were already rushing down her cheek. Delilah Marilyn Black was Gaspard's twin, but died the day she was born because she had rheumatic fever. She had magnificent ebony black hair with dark brown eyes, Jacob's eyes. Bella had donated Delilah's organs to charity, because she knew that it would help someone else live._

_Alyssa said, "Delilah would be happy if she could help her brother survive, Bella."_

_She looked at her in exasperation. Her son was dying, but would she really let his sister's organs inside of him? She finally answered, "All right."_

_---------------------------------------------_

_Two hours later she found herself sitting outside the operation room, waiting for Alyssa to come out and say the operation was successful. She said it would take six hours. Bella waited, not allowing herself to be one minute away from Gaspard. As she was about to read a magazine, she saw Charlie in the distance, with Jacob by his side. Bella immediately ran into the arms of Jacob. _

_Jacob asked frantically, "Is Gaspard ok? We came as soon as we heard."_

_She asked, "Who told you?"_

"_Your principal," he replied. She smiled, knowing that her principal was the type to tell news right away anyone she could think of. _

_Charlie then looked at Bella and said, "How's Gaspard?"_

_Bella sighed, "They still got four hours left to go and no one has come out."_

_Jacob looked at Bella with genuine concern, "Are you alright? Did something happen?" _

_She shook her head, "Nothing. Hey, can you get me a drink of water? I haven't drunken anything all day."_

_Charlie said, "I'll take care of that." He left them to be and rushed down the hallway, towards the cafeteria._

_Jacob gazed at Bella and asked, "How are you coping? With Delilah's organs being in Gaspard and all? I mean, I'm fine with it, but what about you?"_

_She looked at him skeptically, but finally said, "I don't know."_

_------------------------------------------------_

_Slowly, one by one, everyone came to the hospital. Billy, Harry, and all of Charlie's friends came first. Afterwards, Bella and Jacob's friends came to support the worried couple._

_It had already been four hours when Alyssa came outside and took off her gloves. Everyone looked at her desperately, especially Bella. She shook her head and hung her head down. My eyes widened when I was about to scream when she said, "I'm sorry, he didn't make it." _

_That was when Bella's world had turned upside down as she collapsed into Jacob's arms. _

"GASPARD!" Bella cried out as her flashback just vanished as she was brought back to the bittersweet reality.

She had woken Edward and he rubbed his eyes as he asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Bella realized that she had screamed out loud, but she shook it off, "Oh, it's nothing. Go back to sleep, just a flashback."

Edward propped up on one elbow and he raised his eyebrow, but his eyes were still full of concern, "Anything you want to talk to me about?" When he saw Bella being hesitant, he added, "If you don't want to, that'll be okay. But I just want to let you know that I'm there for you."

Bella looked at Edward skeptically, but knew that Edward was telling the truth. Yet she couldn't help but find this change in personality of Edward a bit queer and absurd. Bella shook her head, "It's nothing. Anyways, I can't get to sleep. Can you talk me to sleep?"

He seemed amused as he studied her face. He just wanted to kiss those teary eyes and say everything would be alright…WHOA, he thought. Where did that thought come from? This time, he shook his head as he asked, "Well, what do you want me to tell you about?"

Bella thought for a moment and then replied, "Yourself." When Edward raised his eyebrow, Bella for some reason chuckled, "Tell me about yourself."

Edward nodded as he tightened his lips, "Well, if you insist. I was born to Edward Sr. Masen and Elizabeth Masen. My parents died when I was eight. My father died of lung cancer and my mother followed shortly afterwards by…" he stopped as he looked ashamed. Bella instantly recognized what he was saying, and she laid her hand on his and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled faintly back, before continuing, "I had been in an orphanage until I was ten, when Carlisle and Esme found me. They instantly fell in love with me, and brought me home. Ever since then, I had been honors student, pro athlete and heart throb. Afterwards, I decided to work as a FBI agent as the rest of my family had thought of doing. And here I am, lying in the bed with you."

Bella rolled her eyes at his pick up line, but not before yawning intensely. Edward smiled and said, "Tired yet?"

Nodding, Bella slept on her pillows, muttering, "Good night." Afterwards, she fell right asleep, snoring lightly. Edward chuckled and gave her a kiss on top of her head, before sleeping under the covers slowly afterwards.

------------------------------------------------

Bella woke up with a haze, as to where she was and who she was with. When she realized and recognized her atmosphere, she felt calmer, knowing that she wasn't some hostage of some crazy serial killer. However, that might be the case in this mystery of the deaths. She knew that dangers associated with being a FBI agent, but at the end of the day, it was all worth it.

Bella looked at the sleeping Edward beside her. She realized of how innocent he looked while he slept. She thought he looked almost…childlike. She shook the thought out of her head and realized that it was already 10:04 a.m. She sighed, knowing that this was their first day of vacation and in New York, so they could relax on the first day. She carefully got out of the bed and walked her way to the bathroom. She put on a pair of jeans, ivory turtleneck and a beige jacket on top.

When she walked out of the bathroom tying her long brown hair into a ponytail, she noticed that Edward was already dressed and ready to go, sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, which Bella had no clue where he had gotten it from.

"Ready to go?" he asked with his velvet, silver tongue. Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Ready to go where?" she asked doubtfully. She had hoped that he didn't hear her when she woke up, talking to herself.

"I don't know; where do you want to go?" he asked, flashing a million dollar smile.

Bella shrugged, trying not to show she was dazzled by Edward, "Uh, Central Park?"

He shrugged as he grabbed his jacket on the way out, "Whatever you say is fine with me."

Bella nodded as she walked out the door behind him. When they reached Central Park in New York City, Bella couldn't help but show her excitement. She hadn't gone on a vacation in such a long time, and she realized that this was the closest to a vacation she was going to get.

Edward and Bella sat on a bench and chewed on some pretzels they bought on the way. Before Bella could say anything, Bella's cell phone rang. She excused herself and attended her call, "Hello? Hey Alice!"

Edward's head shot in the direction of Bella as he realized his sister was talking to Bella.

Alice, on the other line, replied, "Hey Bella, how's the mission going?"

Bella shrugged, "We haven't even started yet. We're having the day off, and planning to start tomorrow."

"So…tell me, how was it like to sleep with my brother?"

Bella's face flushed with embarrassment, and Edward looked at her in concern, "Alice! We didn't do anything, if you are thinking like that. Anyways, your brother is a very good story teller."

Edward realized what his sister had asked him, and he wished all his might that he could kill her right on that moment.

"Whatever, Bella. Anyways, say hi to Edward for me. Emmett wants to talk to you," Alice handed the phone over to her adoptive brother, whose booming voice could be heard over the phone.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett exclaimed.

Bella smiled at his voice, "Hey Em, sup?"

Emmett shrugged, "Nothing much. So uh how's the case coming along?"

"Didn't start on it yet. Will tomorrow though. Want to talk to Edward?"

Emmett shrugged once again, "Sure." Bella handed the phone over to Edward who put the cell phone close to his ear.

"Hello Emmett," Edward said politely into the phone. Bella admired his politeness greatly, but knew that it came with practice.

"Hey bro! What's up?" Emmett's booming voice could even be heard by Bella.

"Nothing much, I suppose."

"Tell me bro, how's Bella in the bed?" Edward's face flushed at his brother's question, which got Bella, this time, concerned.

"How many times do we have to tell you…Bella and I are not sleeping together that way. You gross, incompetent fool," Edward exclaimed, which got Bella blushing as well.

Emmett and Alice snickered on the other line, "Fine, leave it that way. Anyways, we got to go. We'll call you lovebirds later to check on the status."

Before Edward could argue that they weren't lovebirds, Emmett hung up the phone. Edward snapped the cell phone shut and handed it to Bella. He shook his head in shame, "Sometimes my family can not get any more absurd." At that, Bella chuckled slightly which somehow and for some reason made Edward feel much better.

--------------------------------------------------------

Around midnight that night, Bella and Edward were sleeping in the same bed when the doorbell rang of their suite. It woke both of them, and Edward looked at Bella puzzled.

"Did you order room service, Bella?" Edward asked, with a tint of humor.

Bella rolled her eyes and commanded, "Just go open the door. I need to throw on my bathrobe. I can't have people seeing me like this." She pointed to her capris and arm cut shirt. He agreed for some reason.

"You are right. They would be all over you, and I can't have that, right?" Edward winked as he threw a grey muscle shirt on which was on the chair beside the bed.

Bella blushed as she grabbed her bathrobe, watching Edward go to the door. He yelled, "Who is it?"

The voice from the other side of the door replied, "Mr. Sweeney."

Bella instantly recognized him as the owner of the hotel, and Edward apparently did so too as he opened the door instantly. There in front of them the owner stood in his striped pajamas. "Special Agent Cullen and Special Agent Swan?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, what can we do for you, Mr. Sweeney."

Bella came by Edward's side by now and was surprised and shocked by the news the man had to tell. Mr. Sweeney hesitated and when he spoke, his voice was shaky and hoarse, "There has been another murder."

**oOoOoOoOoOo! Now the **real **drama starts. Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	6. Chapter 6

"Who exactly knows that we are on this case, Mr. Sweeney?" Bella asked as they rushed to the scene of the crime. When Bella had heard that there was another murder, she couldn't help but feel guilty of how much 'fun' she had instead of doing her work. Bella quickly threw on her white collared shirt along with a skirt, while Edward pulled on some pants and a blazer. The two FBI agents rushed after the hotel's owner to the room which had the murder.

Mr. Sweeney whispered, "Only me and the general manager, Miss Swan. Why do you ask?" Bella felt sympathetic for the man she was talking to as he had to endure all of the horrible events that had been going on in his hotel. Even though he didn't admit it, Bella could see that he was worried about business.

When they reached the room, Mr. Sweeney held in his breath before exhaling deeply, "Here it is, room 503."

Edward was the one who opened the door and Bella's eyes widened at the couple who were now on the floor. She rushed past Edward and knelt down by the woman whose red hair was dispersed everywhere as blood was flowing from her multiple of areas. Bella touched a stab wound and realized that the woman had been stabbed multiple times. Bella whispered, "Mrs. Kent."

Edward raised his eyebrow as he leant down beside Bella, "Do you know her?" Bella looked up at him with teary eyes which caught him off guard.

"She's…my neighbor…" Bella's voice was muffled by sobs as she rushed into Edward's arms. Edward stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her. Bella looked up from Edward's arms and noticed a black haired man only few inches away from the woman. Bella crawled up to him and checked his stab wounds. When she realized something wasn't adding up, she checked his pulse. Afterwards her eyes widened as she yelled towards Mr. Sweeney and Edward, "Get me an ambulance! Quickly, he still has a pulse!"

----------------------------------------

Bella paced in the hospital's hallway as Edward watched her intensely. He had never seen her so tense ever in his life. The hallways almost seemed deserted taking into consideration it was nearing one o'clock in the morning. Edward looked up at Bella strained and told her to sit down. She refused which provoked Edward even more. He stood up and grabbed her arm, commanding her to sit. Scared and tensed as she was, she followed his lead and sat down. She looked at him and said, "You probably are wondering why I am so tense?"

Edward nodded. Bella sighed, "I've noticed that all of the people who have murdered are somehow…related…"

His eyes widened as he realized where she was going with this, "Related to you, Bella." Bella nodded slowly before putting her head in her hands.

"Why does this have to be happening to me?" Bella whispered to herself. Edward looked at her in pity and realized how much this case had added on to her already hard life. When he was about to put his arms around her, the doctor came in and announced that the patient was awake.

Bella immediately rushed in with Edward not too far behind. Her eyes watered when she noticed the man's condition. His chest was bandaged and yet the blood was seeping through. She walked closely and slowly towards him and asked, "Mr. Kent, its Bella. Can you hear me?"

Mr. Kent also known as John opened his eyes and looked at Bella, "Bella?" Bella nodded, but her eyes were somber once again, "Where's Martha?"

Bella tried to stall him and went around the subject, "How are you, Mr. Kent? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Bella, tell me, where is Martha!" John screamed which made Edward flinch towards Bella as if on instinct. When he saw Bella's miserable eyes, he remembered, "She's dead, isn't she?"

Bella was silent and Edward had his head hung down. John's own eyes watered as he closed his eyes, before whispering, "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

Bella's eyes watered and she leant forward, saying, "Mr. Kent, I'm so sorry about Mrs. Kent, but if you want no one else to do this to anyone else, please tell me if you remember something."

Edward added, "We will try our best to keep your name out of the case, Mr. Kent." John looked at Edward's serious expression and then at Bella's somber expression. John exhaled before answering.

"Martha and I were coming back from dinner when someone banged me on the head instantly when we opened the door. Martha fell afterwards. After that, it was all a blur until I lost consciousness," John looked at the FBI agents' curious expression. He added slightly, "I also heard a deep male voice saying, 'Hurry up, Jess, someone's going to come.'".

Bella looked at Edward with wide eyes before Edward replied, "Are you sure it was a male voice, sir?"

John nodded with full confidence, "I'm sure."

Bella smiled as she grabbed his hands into her own, "Mr. Kent, I will make sure and do all I can to find out who killed Mrs. Kent." Mr. Kent grabbed her hands tightly and nodded slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------

It had been around three when they arrived back to the suite and Edward instantly fell asleep. Bella woke up around five, restless and she walked to the balcony. Around six a.m. Edward woke up, and realized that there was no body beside him. He looked up from his bed and saw Bella on the balcony staring out at the early morning sky. Edward stood up and leaned against the entrance, asking, and "Are you alright?"

Bella looked around startled but calmed down when she saw Edward. She nodded, but Edward knew she was lying. He walked beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at his arm, and then into his beautiful eyes. She fell into his arms and began to rant, "I feel as if it was my fault that she died. I mean, if we didn't have that break, no one would've died. No one would have to suffer knowing that their wife will not come back to them no matter how long they wait."

Edward looked at her and denied what she said, "It wasn't your fault, and it was mine."

Bella shook her head, "Don't even try to take responsibility. Besides it's not your friends and family they are after…" she sobbed intensely afterwards, which Edward gave her comfort as he held her tight to his heart. And it stayed like that for a long time.

**Like it? I hope you guys did. And oh for those people who have been asking, no, the Cullens are not vampires. Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it. **

**-Rosefire **


	7. Chapter 7

Bella and Edward had managed to pull apart from the embrace and get ready for their busy day ahead. Once Bella was out of the shower and saw Edward on the bed with his arms behind his head, watching television, she couldn't help but feel a slight tug at her stomach. She felt mesmerized by the way he just laid on the bed gracefully as if he was posing for a model photo shoot. She sighed loudly, wishing she could be as graceful as he was. He looked up from the television and raised his eyebrow, "Hey, you okay?"

Bella looked up from where she was staring on the floor and nodded continuously, "Yeah, just thinking about something."

He gazed at me peculiarly as he sat up straight, "Care to share?" Bella shook her head immediately and remained silent as she went back into the bathroom to retrieve her hair brush. Edward stared at her puzzled, but his eyes also got another surprise. On the night table on Bella's side of the bed was a letter on a loose leaf. He opened it up, not before checking whether or not Bella was out of the bathroom. He looked at it and was shocked at what he was reading.

_You. Me. It just seems so obvious that 'you and me' would turn into 'we'. Yet, it didn't. It didn't turn into a 'we' even if life depended on it; I mean my life. It feels weird knowing that you wouldn't come walking through that door of mine saying good night before heading off to yours. It feels so weird knowing that when I wake up and walk into the kitchen, you won't be there to greet me "Good morning". I need that. I need to see you; yet, even an oblivious person like me would know that that would never happen now that she came into the picture. _

_You've changed, and I'm not mad at that. I'm mad at myself for not changing as well. I'm mad that you were able to move on, and live a new life, while I couldn't. Why is that, my beloved ex? Why is it that you are able to do everything, while I seem to not be able to do it? _

Someone cleared their throat and nervously, Edward looked up to find himself drowning in Bella's furious eyes. She grabbed the sheet out of his hands and glared at him with all her might, even though it almost seemed impossible. Trying to avert her gaze, his eyes fell on the sheet of paper. "Writing about Jacob, huh?"

Bella's furious eyes diminished to melancholy eyes, as she nodded in response to his question. She remained quiet as she put the paper in her purse and walked out the hotel suite without any further conversation. Realizing that this was yet another soft spot of Bella, he grabbed his jacket and followed Bella in pursuit.

Once he reached the lobby, he realized that Bella was at the front desk, asking for something. He realized it had to be related to the case, as she was arguing with the receptionist. As he walked closer to Bella, he heard Bella screaming to the poor receptionist that they had authorization to get any information that they needed.

"I'm sorry; Ma'am, but I cannot give you any information without any permission from the owner. And I have to say that I'm sorry again as he is not in this morning," the blonde receptionist replied, hoping that Bella would be off her case. Edward realized that Mr. Sweeney must have had the day off, because of the murders that had happened that early morning.

He walked up to the ladies and replied, "Why hello there, are we having any trouble, honey?" Bella looked up straight into his eye, giving him a glare that automatically said, "Back off, buddy, this is my interrogation period."

Edward looked at the blonde woman and narrowed his eyes to read her name tag which said 'Lucie'. "Well, Lucie, I see that my fiancée is having her mood swings again. Are you sure you aren't pregnant, dear?" he replied to Bella after seeing Lucie's dazzled face. Bella looked at him as if he was a lunatic, but when she saw Lucie, the thought clicked in her mind and she decided to play along.

"No, honey, I am not. I was just talking to this wonderful lady if we could have the list of all the guests who have the name of Jess, Jessie, or Jessica or anything related to Jess, for that matter," Bella replied as she cracked a smile at Edward.

Edward looked back at Lucie and flashed out his FBI badge, "If you don't mind not complicating these things, and if you don't want to irritate my fiancée, I think you know what you have to do, Lucie."

Lucie stared at Edward's badge and back at Bella. Knowing that she didn't want any trouble with the law, she went to go check the databases without a second thought. Bella looked up at Edward in admiration and astonishment. Even though she knew that he had that effect on women, she didn't know that it would work so fast and bring promising results. When Lucie was gone, Bella commanded him to lean over more so she could whisper into his ear. He did as he was told and leant over. Whispering into his ear, Edward felt momentarily mesmerized by the intensity of their proximity. She whispered, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier that you can show our badges?"

He smiled crookedly back at her, "I didn't. She didn't even look at the name in my badge. I doubt that she would know who we really are, Bella."

Bella nodded in response and was interrupted when Lucie had their sheet for them. She replied, "Here you go. Anything else you need?" Her voice was hoarse and shaky as if she was scared of what authority and power Edward had.

He smiled at the poor receptionist, "Nothing else, thank you." She smiled in relief and bid them a 'good day'. Bella took the papers in her hands and immediately, went outside the hotel, knowing that inside the hotel wouldn't be safe. Edward followed her like a sick puppy.

---------------------------------------------

"Jesse Jones…Jessica Alba…Jessie Wang…John and Jessi Tao…Jessica Stanley!" Bella exclaimed as she read off the sheet at a nearby coffee shop. Edward looked up at the sheet he was currently checking.

He leant over to her to see the sheet and asked, "You know her?"

Nodding eagerly, she replied, "Yeah, she was like my best friend when I was in Forks. Now that we know that she is here, we can question her along with everyone else."

Edward looked over his sheet and replied, "Yeah, there is only but what 75 'Jess' related names in the hotel, Bella. You must be crazy if you think we can do it."

Bella rolled her eyes as she pulled a case file from her purse. She said, "Here are the case files of the already done murders. I have to say that the method of murder is very sloppy. Just stabbing multiple of times before leaving them bleed to death. Very sloppy, indeed." Edward only agreed, but remained quiet after as she read the files one by one.

"Marie and John Grayson: they are related to me. They are my dad's cousin and his wife. Roxanne and Robin Sanchez, my neighbors; Lucia and Victor Doom, my ex-classmates; John and Sandra Smith, my friends from college; Letitia and Gregory Chao, my classmates from grade school; Rory and Aurora Red, my neighbors; Kurtis and Sarah Kent, my friends from grade school; Niki and Michael Baines, my classmates from middle school; Tory and Lillian Fenton, my teacher and his wife; Keith and Aurora Smith, my middle school teacher and his wife; Alexei and Nick Wong, my classmates from college; Smith and Tabitha Johnson, my fellow volunteering buddies; Tim and Kim Possible, my friends from middle school; Pat and Paul March, my principal and his wife of middle school; Sammie and Danny Masters, my roommate and her husband; Korina and Xavier Redmond, my former neighbors; and Auntie Petunia and Uncle Vlad from Charlie's side. All of them, Edward, are related to me."

Edward's eyes remained wide as he listened to Bella say each of the victims and how they were related to her. He put his hand on top of hers, giving her a boost of confidence, letting her know that she isn't in this alone. Bella looked up with teary eyes and beamed widely at him.

-----------------------------------------

The two returned to the hotel afterwards, in an attempt to start on the search for the killer. As soon as they stepped in, they saw a hustle of workers run into the lobby. Edward and Bella exchanged puzzled looks before a brown haired man rushed passed them.

Bella touched the shoulder of one of the running employees and asked, "What's wrong?"

The employee replied hastily, "Someone's been murdered." Bella's eyes widened as she looked at Edward in shock. He, in return, tried to keep a calm and composed face.

"Who might that be?" he asked the employee.

The employee replied to Edward, straining to find his eyes with Edward's towering height, "The receptionist, Lucie." He ran towards the lobby afterwards, while Bella stared at Edward with widened, frightened eyes.

"They knew," Bella whispered to Edward.

**OMG! More suspense, more drama, more everything! Please review! And oh for the new readers, can you please review every single chapter. Thanks! **

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not an update! My friend deleted this chapter...again. I think I better change my password...**

Quickly, Bella and Edward raced to where a mob of people was crowding a small space, near the front desk. Edward pushed his way through the people, whom of most he towered over, and reached his destination. Bella whimpered as she struggled her way through the mob. People were screaming and crying, and one woman had fainted which she almost tripped over. Bella gasped as soon as she saw Lucie, the woman they had just previously seen, spawned all over the floor, her luscious hair messed up with multiple of bloodspots on her clothing. Edward was about to put his arms on her shoulder for reassurance and comfort, yet she threw his arms away. She leant down as Edward told everyone to back away and that they were authorized personnel.

She put her fingers against Lucie's cold neck, not before sighing heavily. After the mob had left, Edward turned around and looked at Bella. He crouched down and asked, "So…"

She muttered as she traced the blood wounds on Lucie's chest, "She's a goner…"

Edward's eyes widened before he punched the wall nearby in frustration. Bella only could look down into Lucie's cold, lifeless eyes, which seemed to taunt her until no end. They were whispering to her. She knew it. They were whispering, "Why did you let this happen to me? What did I do to you?" Bella closed her eyes to remove the image of her eyes but all she could see were those heartless, cold eyes.

She whispered, "Edward?" Edward was busy trying to find some clues that the culprits would have left; as a result, he did not hear her.

She whispered louder, "Edward?" Still no response. She got angry before she exclaimed, "Edward!"

Startled, Edward yelled as he accidentally threw the papers he was gathering in his hands. He looked at her in genuine concern, "What's wrong?"

Bella felt mesmerized by his innocent smile and gorgeous eyes, to the extent of forgetting what she wanted to say. She shook her head and asked an entirely different question, "Find anything?"

Edward shook his head, "No, just gathering the sheets that were scattered around her body."

Nodding, Bella went back to work on the body. She put her hands on top of Lucie's eyes and closed them permanently. She shuttered slightly, knowing that this would haunt her until grave's end. Hearing loud footsteps, Bella looked upwards and saw three police officers with ambulance personnel coming towards them. Rolling her eyes sarcastically, she figured that a person would have contacted the police. A gruff looking man asked, "I'm Officer Dave. Who are you?"

Edward stood up and took out his FBI badge, "I am Special Agent Cullen and this is my partner Special Agent Swan. We are undercover on the murders of this hotel."

The man looked at Bella and then back at Edward, "Undercover, eh? Undercover as what?"

Bella looked at the man with raised eyebrows, before standing up from her sitting position, "We are posing as an engaged couple, sir."

Widening his eyes, Officer Dave exclaimed, "You guys are undercover as engaged couple and yet, you couldn't prevent two murders – almost three murders – during your stay? What have you been doing? Busying yourselves with romantic lit dinners?"

Bella's eyes widened as she felt her eyes brim with tears. She tried her best to hold them back but she could not help but let a tear or two drop. Edward noticed this and flashed an angry look at the police officer, "We are doing everything we can, Officer Dave! It is not our fault if we cannot stay inside the hotel 24/7. There is such thing as a break, Officer, but it seems as if you are not familiar with the term."

Looking at Edward with a sharp look, Bella smacked Edward on the arm in anger. He looked down on her in shock. Giving him a long-lasting glare, long enough to give Bella her message, she looked back at the officer who was now flushing with embarrassment. Edward looked at Bella for a lingering few seconds before he turned his attention back to the officers.

"Anyways…umm…have you found anything? A murder weapon?" Officer Dave asked, his voice slightly cracking because of the impact of Edward's accusations.

This time Bella answered, "No, but it's not unexpected. All of these murders have the same method. Stabbed multiple of times before letting the victim bleed to death. By the time help is reached, they are dead."

"Except once." Bella looked up, startled, as she looked at Edward. Knowing that he was the one who whispered it, she kept her mouth shut from saying something definitely inappropriate.

"Alright," Officer Dave wrote down in a notebook he had recently taken out as the ambulance personnel removed the body. Bella felt her leg go bare, where Lucie's arm used to be. She wanted to see her go, yet she could not bring herself to do it. "Have any suspects?"

Edward shook his head, "No, but we do have a lead, which we are planning to check out."

Dave wrote furiously in his notebook before he slammed it shut, "Thank you and I wish you luck for this mission. And oh, Cullen was it?" Edward nodded when he heard his name. The chief gulped before replying, "Sorry."

Edward flashed his perfectly yet crooked smile, "No problem."

The police officer left and before long, the lobby was full of people again. Bella rushed into their suite, before Edward raced after her, yelling her name. She wanted to get away from everything. She wanted to get away from the murders, get away from the police, and mostly…get away from him. She opened the door shakily before she ran into the room, and landed in the bathroom.

Edward came in rushing afterwards. He searched every inch of the room, yelling her name frantically, before looking into the bathroom. There he saw her taking a shaver of his and cutting her wrist, which resulted in blood loss. He screamed, which caused her to turn around.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?" Edward screamed as he yanked the shaver out of her hand.

"What do you think I am doing?" she replied, angrily. Edward saw her move uneasily before he caught her as she resulted in unconsciousness.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and she saw that she was on their suite's bed. Slowly, looking around, she saw Edward looking at her intently. Their eyes met when she tried to avert his gaze. Edward leant forward and grabbed her hands into his own, "Bella…"

She looked away which made him to use his hands to turn her head towards him, "Bella, look at me. You do not need to do this. There are people out there for you. There will people who will always be in your heart, regardless of where they are. Don't, I beg of you, don't ever do this again."

Bella nodded obediently before she jumped as she grabbed her wrist in pain. Edward looked up and saw her face filled with pain. He seriously did not know what to do. The only thing he could do was hold her in an embrace.

"Do you know anyone else on these lists?" Time had gone by, and Bella and Edward were going over the lists again. Edward suggested her to rest, but she interjected by what the police officer accused of them. She had said that she could not let another murder happen because of her laziness and offhandedness.

"Let me see," Bella replied as she skimmed over the notes. Her eyes widened as she gasped in horror, "Jesse…"

"Jesse who?" Edward grabbed the sheet from her hands and looked at the names. Not knowing what name she had saw, he asked again while she remained in petrified state, "Who?"

Bella looked at him in surprise, "Uh…Jesse Spencer. He was uh…my…"

"Let me guess, ex-boyfriend?" Edward rolled his eyes. Why did she feel so uncomfortable around him? Yet, he could not exactly pinpoint why he wanted to punch this person's guts out.

Bella nodded before she stood up. He looked at her as he stood up as well. "Where are you going?"

She smiled deviously as she grabbed her coat, "To interrogate my ex-boyfriend."

--------------------------------------

Bella groaned as she waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the top floor where Jesse was. She sighed as she leaned against the wall, and shortly closed her eyes. Edward looked at her and wondered why she had not talked to him for the entire time.

Bella felt her eyes go drowsy as she remembered Jesse.

"_Hey Sam, do you know why people kiss under the mistletoe?" Jesse asked his best friend as he kept a protective grasp around his girlfriend's, Bella, petite waist. Bella gagged at the sight as he put up the mistletoe on the entrance of the Tucker's living room. _

"_I don't know, why are you asking?" Bella asked as he stepped down the ladder and took a seat opposite from the couple._

_Jesse shrugged and stared at the mistletoe. Bella, realizing what her boyfriend was staring at, rolled her eyes and asked him, "What are you thinking about, Jesse?"_

_Jesse smirked as he looked at his girlfriend, "What do you think?" _

_Bella rolled her eyes, "Me, who else?"_

_Smiling, Jesse nodded, "Yes, you're exactly right. Hey, Bella, do you know the story behind kissing under the mistletoe?"_

_Looking at her boyfriend peculiarly, she nodded, "Yeah, why?"_

_Jesse looked at her as if waiting for the story. Sighing, Bella took Jesse's arm off of her and began the story behind the mistletoe._

"_Well, Ancient Romans believed that mistletoe had the magic power of peace. If opposing soldiers met under a mistletoe covered tree they would temporarily put down their weapons and declare peace for the day," Bella looked at Jesse and Sam to see if they were interested at all. To her shock, they were looking at her with wide and curious eyes. She shied away from the two slightly and continued, "In later times, in both England and Scandinavia, it was customary to hang mistletoe over doorways. Anyone who passed under supposedly came in peace and was greeted in a friendly manner, perhaps with a kiss. This probably accounts for the current custom of kissing under the mistletoe."_

_Sam sat up and asked, "Is that all? There should be more." Jesse agreed with his best friend. _

_Bella rolled her eyes and nodded, "There is another story if you want."_

_Sam and Jesse nodded their heads in agreement as if they were little kids waiting to hear a bedtime story. Chuckling slightly, she continued with her storytelling, "One Scandinavian legend states that Loki, the god of destruction, killed Baldur, the god of peace, by shooting him with an arrow made from mistletoe. Other gods and goddesses were saddened by Baldur's death and asked that his life be restored, which it was. In appreciation, his mother, Frigga, hung up the mistletoe and promised to kiss all who passed under it. Because of this, the mistletoe became the symbol of both forgiveness and love. Happy, now?"_

_Jesse smirked as he picked Bella bride style and swung her over to underneath the mistletoe. "Why wouldn't I be?" he purred._

_Sam almost gagged and excused himself to be out of the room. Bella chuckled slightly, grabbed his head, and brought it closer to hers until their lips were touching. From the kitchen, Sam could be heard vomiting his breakfast burrito, but could not be heard over the moans emitted from Jesse and Bella._

"Bella? Bella?" Bella shook her head momentarily to find Edward staring down at her.

"Huh?" she replied dumbly but she knew what he was bothering her for.

"We're here, Bella," Edward replied before he stepped out, with Bella following in pursuit.

Bella looked down the hallway for suite 905 and found it at the end of the hallway. Walking slowly, she found herself sweating, but she did not want Edward to know.

Edward, being sensitive to every one's thoughts, asked, "Are you alright?"

She snapped in return, "Fine." Edward was taken aback when she rang the doorbell. He looked back at the door when a blonde, muscular man opened the door.

His sapphire eyes widened in shock when he muttered, "Oh god, it's you, Bella."

Bella cracked a smile before replying sheepishly, "Hello, Jesse."

**OOoOoO! I hope you guys enjoyed the drama! In addition, the unexpected twists and turns! Please review and I will update soon, but no sooner than Feb. 5…lol.**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**

**P.S. The flashback was a story I had written for Danny Phantom called "Underneath the Mistletoe". Please review that too! **


	9. Chapter 9

Bella laughed sheepishly at the man in front of her as his eyes were literally out of its sockets, when he muttered, "Oh god, it's you, Bella."

Bella cracked a smile before replying awkwardly, "Hello, Jesse."

Edward sensed the tension between the two and immediately sensed a tough relationship. He stepped in front of Bella and took out his badge, "FBI is it possible that we can have a few moments with you?"

Jesse's sapphire eyes widened even more as he fumbled around for an answer, "Umm…I think so?"

Bella laughed to lighten the tension which was already flooding the hallway, "Let us come in, and we'll explain."

Jesse nodded obediently as he stepped aside for Bella and Edward to enter. Smiling down at Bella, Edward ushered his hand forward, insisting that ladies go first. Bella smirked as she rolled her eyes and accepted the kind offer. Meanwhile, Jesse noticed the connection between the two, and couldn't help but feel jealous at the proximity.

Bella stepped in and immediately the room flooded with a woman's voice speaking angrily in a foreign language. Looking off to her side, Bella saw a beautiful redhead with emerald eyes staring at the table as she was yelling into the phone, which seemed to be in French.

« Non! Ça m'est égal! Je veux les costumes en France aujourd'hui! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ca pour moi? Non? Écoute, j'ai un entreprise que je dois essaie direction. Si tu n'a pas mes costumes, je peux aller au autre entreprise. D'accord? Tu m'appelleras, n'est-ce pas? Oui, merci beaucoup, Adrien. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que je veux un appel bientôt. D'accord, merci encore. »

The woman put down the phone as she shifted her attention back to the visitors in the room. From here, Bella could see the woman more clearly. Gasping slightly, she recognized who the woman was. The woman also gasped as she put a hand to her mouth in shock, "B…B…Bella?"

Bella widened her eyes as she breathed out, "Alexis?"

Jesse went beside 'Alexis' as he laid his hands on her waist, "Bella, um…"

Edward let out his name, "Edward."

"Yes, um, Edward, this is my wife Alexis Spencer," Jesse replied as he looked very uncomfortable.

Bella recovered from her shock as she replied, "Um, this I assume isn't a very good time for you. Why don't we come back later?" She grabbed Edward's sleeve as she dragged him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Jesse and Alexis exchanged uneasy and nervous glances as they realized why Bella had acted in the way she did.

Behind the door, on the other side, Bella was on the floor against the wall a few meters away from the suite, with Edward staring down at her.

"Bella?" asked Edward with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Closing her eyes, she wanted the nightmare to end. Sure, she knew that she was overreacting, but she could not help it. She was never known to be the one had the rational decisions, especially with what she had done with Edward's razor.

Bella looked at Edward when she opened her eyes and staring into his eyes. Only five words came into her mind at that moment, which was impressive for other times, it would only be three.

Other times it would be…

Dazzled

Handsome

Wow

Now, there were five words, eliminating some of the words on the previous list.

Awkward

Embarrassed

Chagrin

Dazzled

Mortified

In her choice of her words, the best word which could describe her feeling would have been mortified. Yup, mortified. She was absolutely mortified with what she had done in front of her ex-boyfriend and Edward, especially. Now she was on the ground absolutely mortified.

Edward leant down beside her and grabbed her hands into his, "Bella." He commanded her to look at him, but she repeatedly refused, until Edward grabbed her chin and tilted it his way. Bella felt his cold hands on her chin as he tilted it towards him. Looking up from her downward gaze, she found herself drowning. Drowning in eyes. Bella felt herself lean in towards Edward as she felt his lips onto hers. Immediately, Edward was shocked, as it had happened very quickly. He had no warning; it just came crashing down on him. Yet, he couldn't help but find it pleasing. The kiss and the proximity to Bella were wrong, but it was somehow right.

Bella was enjoying the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck as she pulled him closer to her. Edward sighed happily into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. However, even a moment like this would be short-lived. Bella was the first one to break apart as ironic as that sounded. She gazed into his eyes as her eyes flicked with recognition. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she scrambled to get up and away from Edward. She ran down the stairs while Edward yelled her name, following her.

Bella ran to the only place she knew that Edward wouldn't find her: room 102. Bella knocked on the door impatiently as she waited for someone tend the door. Shifting nervous glances toward the elevator door, she sighed in hope when she heard someone open the door and ask, "Yes?"

Bella laughed slightly as she chocked down the sobs, "Mom?"

Renee widened her eyes as she saw her daughter in a disheveled state. She quickly ushered her inside her suite room, which she had shared with her husband and set her down on a chair. She whipped out a thermos which had steaming coffee Phil had managed to retrieve from out of nowhere. Bella thanked her mother as she sipped down the throat warming coffee. Moments had gone by without conversation and Renee started to go uneasy. Finally she asked, "Honey, what happened?"

Bella stared at her mother with cold, hard eyes which made Renee get shivers down her back. Afterwards, Bella couldn't keep up the hard, heartless act. As if out of nowhere, sobs had attacked her and now she had quite the show of waterworks. Tears were running down her cheek as she looked up at the California themed ceiling.

"I…I kissed Edward," Bella looked down at the floor from the ceiling in shame for pouring out her weaknesses to her mother. Renee, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. She felt pity for her daughter with the fact that she wasn't supposed to be romantically involved with her partners.

"And?" asked Renee as she embraced her daughter tightly. Bella broke from the embrace and questioningly looked at her mother.

"And? That's all you could ask me? And?" Bella felt as if her mother could not understand what she was feeling. Besides, her mother was pretty and already had a young husband. She had a perfect life, even though the beginning was a bit on the tipsy side.

"No, Bella, I'm asking you what the problem with you kissing Edward is. There is an undeniable chemistry between you two which you don't see it or not. I still do not see what the problem is, honey," Renee confessed as she looked at her hands in shame.

Bella's eyes flicked with recognition as she knew why her mother had questioned her the way that she did. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and her thumb. Once her mother caught her doing this, she asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Bella looked at her mother as she put down her hands subconsciously, "I uh…don't know. Guess I picked it up from Edward."

Gesturing with her hands out, Renee gave a look to Bella, which she immediately interpreted as 'See what I told you'. Bella sighed as she nodded, "I guess you're right when you talk about me and Edward. But I'm scared that he doesn't like me that way."

Renee rolled her eyes as she patted her daughter's back, "Trust me Bella, he definitely likes you, if not loves you, by the crazy lovesick looks he gave you the day I met him."

Bella stepped out of her mother's suite only to be crashing down into a tall figure. She looked up from her petite height and found herself looking up into the eyes of Edward. He leant down and gave her an embrace, while muffling into her hair, "If you want, we can forget what had happened."

Bella looked up into his eyes and saw disappointment when she said, "Sure, that'd be great." To change the subject, she strutted forward, with Edward hot on her tail.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked as he managed to keep up the pace with Bella in only a few moments.

Trying to smirk, Bella replied, "We are going to talk to Jesse without me breaking down."

Edward halted in his steps which Bella had sensed as she turned around, facing him, "What's wrong?"

Staring her down, Edward wished he could get an answer out of Bella without saying the question.

Edward sighed and reached toward her, stroking her cheek with his cold hand. "I hate to ask you this." Bella remained silent as his eyes searched her, waiting for the words that they both seemed to dread to come. Closing his bronze eyes, Edward took a deep breath before looking into her own confused orbs. "Who's Alexis?"

She broke his gaze quickly, staring off to the side. "It doesn't matter."

"Bella…"

"She's no one." Bella attempted a smile, but it came out shaky. "Really, no one important."

Taking her hand in his, Edward tried to comfort her with his touch. "Bella, you can tell me this."

Gently, she pulled her hands away, crossing her arms over her chest as rubbed her back. Her eyes clouded over with emotion and just the faintest hint of unshed tears. "She… She's a girl. Pausing, she bit her bottom lip. "The girl that Jesse cheated on me with."

Edward's eyes widened in understanding as she said, "I mean, it was a long time ago. Far before I met you, of course. But…it hurt. It still hurts. Just…" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his hard body and rubbing her back in an attempt to sooth his love. "It hurts seeing them together and knowing that they're happy. Because that means that he was right all along. She made him happy where I couldn't and she still can."

Frowning down at her, Edward paused before saying, "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am." She forced a smile at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You make me happier than I have been, Edward. It just...still hurts, you know? There are things that don't heal this quickly and things you never get to stop apologizing for. And I think I need more apologies for this to ever heal."

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Confusion flooded Bella's features. "For what? I didn't mean an apology from you."

Edward kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry that he hurt you and I'm sorry that you're still hurting. I never want that for you."

"Let's get going," Bella replied as she shrugged out of the again uncomfortable position.

Bella and Edward were outside of the Jesse's suite as they were finally well acquainted on who they were interrogating. When they knocked on the door, they could only hear raising voices on the other side of the door. Bella immediately grabbed the tape recorder from her pocket and recorded what the voices were talking about.

"Shut up, Alex. People are going to hear you next door!" a man's voice yelled, which Bella had assumed to be Jesse's.

"I don't care, Jesse. What's the point of hiding what we have done! They already know about it!" Alexis replied, her silver tongue coated with anger and frustration. Bella looked up at Edward in shock, who gazed down at her with a mirrored expression.

"Oh my god," Bella whispered to no one, but Edward picked it up with his sensitive ears.

"I know, Bella, I know," Edward replied as he motioned for her to listen on more.

"Alex, you have no idea that they know that we have done anything!"

"Yes, I do. Why else would two FBI agents come and talk to us? Not to mention that one of them is your ex-girlfriend!"

"Don't you dare bring Bella in this!"

"Why? Do you still love her? Do you still have doubts of marrying me?"

"Of course not, but I still can't change the way I feel about Bella, 'kay? Now just shut up." Silence. Slap.

Bella widened her eyes as she pressed her ears against the metal door. She could not hear anything until voices appeared again, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you doubt my love for you, so shut up."

"Jesse, you know you are scared too, so why are you showing it by hitting me?"

"Alex, I am not scared. I killed Lucie because she was going to reveal information about us to the police. Information regarding our smuggling of records. You know that this would not go to the FBI. They would think that this murder would be related to the other ones done here."

Bella had had enough. She bust open the door and came charging in. Jesse and Alexis turned around, while Alexis exposed a bruise on her right cheek.

"You both are under arrest for the murder of Lucie Jones and for the illegal smuggling of records," Bella replied monotonously as Edward pulled out his gun, in case Jesse was armed.

For a moment, Jesse looked shock but eventually he gave in. He put up his hands, while his wife looked at him in shock. Sighing in exasperation, she followed in pursuit. Jesse looked up at Bella when Edward was handcuffing the two.

"I thought you loved me Bella," Jesse replied reluctantly.

Bella laughed grimly as she shook her head, "You thought right, Jesse. I _loved_ you. I don't still love you."

Alexis only could spit out, "No wonder Jesse came crawling to me, and you are no fun, Isabella Swan. You will be sorry that you have done this to us. I assure you, you will be sorry."

* * *

Bella sighed as she sat in her hotel bed as she watched the newscast. 

_Today at London NYC, two people were arrested for the murder of Lucie Jones and the illegal smuggling of records into the country. By the names, Jesse and Alexis Spencer, these two were posing as guests as they were in New York for a great smuggling ring business. People are still wondering if Jesse and Alexis have any connection to any of the other murders that have been happening at the famous hotel. Yet, there are still no answers. Onto other news…_

She cranked her neck to the side to crack it, because it was sore. From out of nowhere, she felt hands on her shoulder and she felt a soothing massage. She looked over to her side and saw Edward massaging her neck. She sighed as she felt into his chest, amazed how she fit into his figure.

"How does that feel?" Edward asked as he did something with his fist. Edward wanted to help Bella with her neck, but not only with her neck. Ever since Jesse's arrest, he had sensed a change in behaviour with Bella he didn't like. He wanted to do anything that would help her cope with the events that had blurred around in the past couple of days.

"Really, good," Bella replied as she sighed in delight. Minutes had gone by before Edward stopped.

He asked, "So, uh, how are you coping?"

Bella sighed as she turned around to look at him. She found him wearing nothing but boxer briefs. She felt a lump in her throat as she attempted to look away from his chest, she replied, "Not bad, but I thought Jesse would be different."

Edward raised his eyebrow, "How?"

"I had thought that he might be the one, but I turned out to be wrong," Bella sniffed, as she wiped a tear from her now welling up eyes.

Edward sighed, "Listen, Bella, don't need to get worked up on that. You dated him, you loved him, but you need to move on. No need to live in the past."

"I know…" Bella trailed off as she looked at the time. It was blinking 1:02 A.M. "Time to sleep," she commanded as she turned off the television as well as the lamp.

"But…" Edward interjected but Bella put her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh…go to sleep!" Bella commanded, which he followed reluctantly as he fell asleep beside Bella. He wrapped an arm around her, few hours later, subconsciously, and Bella, being awake still, found herself blush.

_Maybe Mom's right. There is something between us…_Bella drifted off to sleep with that thought, and no doubt, she had dreamed of Edward Cullen that night.

* * *

**French Translation: No, I don't care. I want the costumes in France today. Will you do this for me? No? Listen, I own a business which I must keep running. If you don't have my costumes, I will go to another company. Ok? Will you call me? Yes, thank you very much, Adrien. Will you tell her that I want a phone call in a short while? Ok, thank you again.**

**I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the late update. Tomorrow I should have an update for Take A Shine up, okay?**

**Please review! Also, a big thanks to Lavender Gaia who wrote like 300 words of this chapter! WOOHOO, her! **

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you are alright, Mr. Kent?" Bella was asking her neighbour as they sat in the veranda of the hotel on a brisk, clear evening. Edward was in their room watching television while Bella and Mr. Kent were talking. It was Edward's idea actually for the two to catch up after the event which had affected Mr. Kent's life forever. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the damage the murder had caused him. His arm was in a cast and because he wore a sweater, she couldn't see his bandaged chest. However, she knew that his chest was bandaged because of the visit before.

"Yes, dear. I believe that I have replied to your question for the umpteenth time now," his sapphire eyes glistened with merriment and hint of annoyance at the young woman's consistent questions.

Bella blushed as she looked back at the beautiful night. She remarked at the beauty of the pond in front of her and Mr. Kent. Closing her eyes she let the moonlight beams fall on her as she stayed by the pond, reflecting the moon's beautiful image. Its silvery rays fell on her, causing her hair to tint with a silver touch. She tried to smile at her reflection in the pond but she knew that it didn't seem possible. She didn't know what to do and how she was going to get out of the mess she was already in.

"Bella?" she whipped her head around and saw Mr. Kent gazing at her with concern. "Are you alright, dear?"

Bella nodded absentmindedly as she tucked a piece behind her ear. Her gaze wandered towards the city and saw the many city lights. She closed her eyes once again.

"I hate you." Bella's eyes whipped open as she stared at Mr. Kent.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened as she saw Mr. Kent dig into his pocket for something. When something flashed off the item, she instantly knew she was in danger. "W…what are you doing?"

Bella stood up once Mr. Kent walked towards her with the gun, pointed directly at her. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting the revenge that I need. You let my wife die, and for that, I will let you die."

Her heart stopped for a beat when she saw him pull the trigger. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edward stepping in through the veranda.

"Bella, are you here? I was checking up on you --"His eyes widened as soon as he saw the gun pointed at her. "BELLA!"

Mr. Kent shifted his gaze at Edward and his smirk widened, "Well, I think we have another possible candidate." He moved the gun in Edward's position and pulled the trigger.

It then all happened in a flash. Edward was on the ground in moments flat, with blood seeping from his chest. "EDWARD!!"

"EDWARD!!" Bella woke up with a scream emitted from her mouth and she realized that she had awaken Edward beside her as his concern filled eyes were staring back at her. It was a couple of days later and they had only taken a break from the work they had done. Bella had been reluctant of course but Edward managed to persuade her into having a break.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked as he and Bella sat up in their bed. Bella nodded as she raked a hand through her brown, shiny, luscious hair. Edward looked at her in puzzlement but decided to let it go. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

She turned around once she was there, and replied, "Let's check those files again."

* * *

"Look, this murder was taken place near home," she showed Edward the file of the death of John and Mary Grayson.

Edward nodded as he bit the end of the pen he was writing with, "But I still don't know what exactly we are looking for." He looked up at Bella's determined face, replying, "What are we looking for?"

"Any clues on how to solve this case," Bella replied as she looked at the file. Her strict demeanour softened as she remembered how she met the couple.

"_Bella, come on! We are going to be late! You have to be at the school in fifteen minutes!" bellowed her mother, Renee Dwyer. She rolled her eyes before she checked her alarm clock, which was glowing 3:15. She groaned slightly as she knew that it was 3:15 in the morning, and she had to go to school. She had to go to school at three in the morning. If it were not for the trip to Italy, she would not even care if she was late to school. Yet, because this was a trip of a lifetime, she jumped out of her bed and realized that she had to make herself appear decent if she wanted to go on the plane. She rushed into her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and made her hair look decent the very least. She ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and before she knew it, she tripped on the last step right into the arms of her stepfather, Phil. _

_His features were amused as he looked down at her in his arms, "Who knew that you'd be a morning person?" _

_She rolled my eyes before she jumped out of his arms and straightened out her blouse, "What are you doing up so early? I thought Mom was going to drop me off."_

_He shook his head, "I couldn't just let you go for two weeks without saying goodbye. What type of father would I be then?"_

_A father who is not even my biological father, that is who, she thought. Even though she loved Phil as a stepfather and she knew that he might be too young for my mom, he was perfect for her and she knew that he made her happy. Yet, she could not help but think what life would have been life if her mother had not left Charlie, her biological father back in Forks, Washington. _

_She smiled at him before she rushed into the kitchen where she put in a slice of toast. Behind her, Renee and Phil were beaming at her excitement. "Well, aren't you up and awake this morning?" Renee teased as she grabbed a piece of toast._

_She rolled her eyes at her before stuffing the toast in her mouth and she muffled, "Mom, can we go now?" _

_Renee looked at the clock and nodded, "Your teacher wanted you to be there in fifteen minutes to board the bus. Let's go."_

_Bella nodded, as she jumped off her chair and pecked a kiss on Phil's cheek, before carrying her luggage outside the door. Her mom drove to her school in five minutes, and before she knew it, they were there. The school was an old school, with red stucco and tainted windows. Light could be seen through one or two of the classrooms and the main hallways light were on. She jumped out of the car, not before she let Renee give her a long-lasting hug and a slobbery kiss on her cheek. Bella wiped the saliva off her cheek before she rushed into the school. She walked into the hallways hesitatingly, but when she saw her best friend, Christy, she smiled. She rushed into the classroom she was ushering her into. She pushed her in and told her to take a seat beside her. Bella first went to give the teacher her name and then, she went to go sit by Christy._

_Christy was a popular girl, and yet she hung out with her because she found Bella to be so interesting. She smiled as she listened to her rant about how excited she was to be going to Italy. It was true; it was two weeks without parents in Italy! They were going as a class, but they were allowed to tour the city they were going in separately, but they had to be together at nights and when they went on tours at museums and such. She ranted on how there were going to be cute guys in Italy, especially romantic ones and she hoped that she would meet one. _

_Bella chuckled when she listened to her. She sighed dreamily as she thought of her own boyfriend, Gaspard (A/N: Couldn't resist!). He had dreamy brown hair and wondrous brown eyes that Bella could drown herself in. He could not go, unfortunately, because his father was the overprotective father that everyone hated. She promised that she would text him and phone him whenever she had the chance, and Bella knew that this would not be a problem. Bella was already missing him like crazy. She looked up when she heard Miss Murphy raise her voice._

"_The buses are here. It's time to board them," she had commanded which a round of cheers followed. She smiled, knowing that she was finally able to go to her dream place._

_She yawned for the umpteenth time as they waited as a school for the flight to be boarded. She looked over to her right and saw Christy with droopy eyes. Bella sighed as she inhaled deeply as she knew she was tired, even though she was extremely excited. She wanted to go into the airplane and use the person next to her as a pillow. Yes, that was what she was going to do. Minutes had passed by which seemed like hours before they were allowed to board the plane. _

_I rushed to the desk, which allowed us to go inside. She waited impatiently as Bella showed the woman her ticket and passport and she smiled before she let Bella go inside. She ran with her handbag down the terminal and rushed passed the attendants who looked at her boarding pass. She skimmed the seats and finally found her seat. Bella quickly put her bag on the compartment ahead of her and jumped into her seat next to the window. The person beside her did not stir from their sleep and she knew that this man would be her pillow. She did not take a good picture of his face, but she knew that she was incoherent as it was four in the morning. _

_They were going to take departure, when she put her seatbelt on and waited for the plane to depart. As soon as they were in the air, which took fifteen minutes, she laid her head on the person beside her and closed her eyes, finally._

_She woke up with a startle when she felt a shift underneath her head. Bella looked up and she saw herself being stared down by sapphire eyes._

"_Uh…hello?" she replied meekly. _

_The man's gaze softened as he smiled and he leant out a hand, "My name is John, and this is my wife, Mary. How about you?" His wife, a woman with red curly hair, waved beside him._

_Bella sighed in relief as she gave out her name, "Bella Swan." _

Bella's eyes began to water but she tried her best for Edward to not to see. Her eyes caught something on the file report and she flashed out her cell phone. She dialled Alice's number with Edward looking at her in bewilderment.

"Hey, Alice? Can you do me a favour? Yeah, can you go to this address I will tell you and search for anything that may be related to the murder case of John and Mary Grayson? Yeah, it's on my computer. Password...uh…it's Forks." She looked at Edward who was now clicking with information. She smiled easily as she turned back to Alice on the phone, "Got in, 'kay. Tell me later if you find anything. Keep it top priority. Thanks Alice."

When she slammed her phone shut, Edward asked, "What do we do now?"

Bella replied as she leaned back in her chair, "We wait."

* * *

Bella picked up the phone two hours later in their hotel room and replied, "Hello?"

"Yeah, it's me Alice," the voice on the other line replied.

"You got anything?"

"Yeah, we found a blood covered shoe in a dumpster and we sent it to forensics. It turns out that it is a converse, black and white ones. Ones that can be found on the west coast, somewhere like Oregon or Washington."

"Wash--oh, I think who they belong to. Well, thanks Alice. I think we have a new lead." She hung the phone before Alice could reply. She looked at Edward who was watching television and replied, "I think I know who might have been doing it. Mike Newton, a man who had been after me in high school."

Edward stood up and walked towards her, "Do you think he could be in this?"

Bella shrugged but her eyes darted towards the "Jess" lists. Her eyes clicked in recognition at one name. "I think we've got to visit someone."

Looking at the list, Edward didn't know what she was saying. Bella rolled her eyes as she replied, "We're going to meet Jessica Stanley, and let me warn you, she might be all over you."

**That's it. Was it good? Sorry for the long wait. Please review and I will update faster :) .**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought you said that she would be all over me," Edward replied as the two stepped into the luxurious suite of Jessica Stanley. Bella had been so reluctant to even step foot on the same ground that her ex-best friend had laid her foot on.

"Trust me, it hasn't even started," Bella whispered as she was seated on a luxurious scarlet leather couch, beside Edward. Bella tried to smile at Jessica who, to Bella's dismay, had grown to be a lot more beautiful than she was in high school. Her dark brown hair was straightened but curled inwards at the end. She wore a beautiful red v-neck sweater on top of her green tank top. She also decided to wear black jeans, which I also hated to admit, looked great on her skinny legs. Bella felt so plain with her sweatshirt and sweatpants she had managed to find in her suitcase.

As if Edward knew what she was thinking, he whispered into her ear, "You look gorgeous compared to her, Bella. No one can ever be compared to your beauty." Bella managed to blush, which Jessica caught on immediately the chemistry between the two.

"Come on in, Bella," Jessica cued her in to sit opposite of her as she took a seat of her own.

"Thanks, Jessica," Bella replied bitterly as she stared back at her ex-best friend.

Minutes had already gone by and the three remained silent as if they were stricken with a death. Before long, Jessica started the conversation, "So you're engaged?"

Bella raised her eyebrow as she was about to ask 'What?' However, Edward stopped right in time and slowly, but not evidently, stroked her ring finger. Bella mentally slapped her forehead in idiocy as she replied, "Yeah, we are."

Jessica nodded as she tightened her lips together. She looked at Edward, checked him out from top to bottom, sole to crown, as she nodded her approval, "Good job, Swan. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked as she finally understood by what Jessica had intended.

"You know what I'm talking about Bella," Jessica clicked her tongue as she scratched the side of her mouth, "Your taste in men, it has definitely increased since high school."

"What are you saying?" Bella demanded as she looked as if she was ready to lunge.

"Your taste in men weren't exactly the best, Bells. Like that Jacob kid. Tsk, going for a guy who was younger in you? Or Mike, that guy couldn't even stand up without crying about you," Jessica scoffed.

"For your information, Jacob was one of the kindest men I knew and Mike? It was only one date. I had only agreed to go out with him because he wouldn't stop bothering me," Bella declared as she sat up straight from her hunched position.

"Whatever, Bella," Jessica remarked, "The only reason I think that the Jake kid left you was because you couldn't even handle his child without killing it."

Anger had flashed Bella's eyes as Jessica's statement sunk into Bella. She lunged at Jessica at such a speed that not even a storm could rival, with her blizzard of emotions confusing her. Edward tried to restrain Bella from 'killing' Jessica, and somehow managed to calm her down and sat her down beside him.

He stroked his finger over his hand in a soothing manner, muttering in her ear, "Don't let anything she say get to you, alright? She's only trying to mess with you."

"I heard that, Mr…" Jessica trailed off, blushing not knowing Edward's name.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen," he replied in a calm and polite tone, even though underneath he was seething with anger for what pain and hurt she had caused Bella.

"Such a perfect name for such a perfect man," Jessica fluttered her eyelashes as she leant forward purposely, to expose her cleavage.

Edward, knowing that she was trying to hit him, politely dismissed her by saying, "Thank you, but if you would let us, we have a few questions to ask you."

Jessica leant back as she pulled up her shirt, before casually putting her arm on the sofa's back, "Sure, fire away."

Bella had calmed down by now and inhaled deeply before she asked, "Do you know about the murders that have been happening here?"

Jessica simply shrugged, "Sure, just one happened a few days ago."

"We were wondering if we could find out what you were doing a few days ago," Edward asked calmly as he took out a pad and pen.

To their astonishment, she started chuckling before she broke into fits of laughter. The two exchanged looks, which asked whether or not she was crazy. She stopped eventually, and replied, wiping a tear from her eye, "Oh, Roy wasn't kidding when he said that Bella was a FBI. My, my, how much you have grown, Bella."

"Roy?" was all that a baffled Bella could ask her suspect.

"Yeah, my fiancé. He's sleeping inside right now. We went out partying last night and he slammed right on the bed when we came back."

Edward nodded as he asked, "But this doesn't relate to our question. What were you doing on the night of the murder of Mrs. Kent?"

As if she was pondering, Jessica remained silent for a moment before she answered, "I was out with a couple of friends I had met from college. We went to the _Ivory_ if you want to know."

"Is there anyone who can back this alibi of yours?" Bella asked as she stared at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, you could ask my fiancé, Roy."

"I mean, someone else you are not related to you in some way."

"Yeah, you could ask the girls. If you want, I can give you their phone numbers. I especially think Kayna would love Edward phoning her," Jessica added with a wink.

Edward cracked a smile before whispering into Bella's ear, "You're calling."

Bella chuckled before she whispered back, "Sure. But do you think there is a link to her and Mike Newton. Do you think that Roy could be Mike?"

Edward shrugged before asking, "Why don't you ask her?"

Bella nodded before turning her attention back to Jessica. She was sitting there drumming her fingers along her thighs to show she was waiting. Rolling her eyes, Bella asked, "Do you think it is possible for Roy to answer some questions?"

Jessica immediately shook her head, "Oh no, he just went to sleep. Poor baby, he needs his sleep."

"So do I, Jessica, but this is important," Bella persisted.

Jessica glared at her which Edward caught promptly before she stood up and walked to her suite's room. She stepped in and whispered inaudibly before she peeked out again. "He said he'll come after he gets dressed."

"Sure," Edward nodded. As the couple waited impatiently as they reviewed their notes over, Jessica finally came out.

"Here he is, Roy King, my fiancé," she declared as she stepped out of the way to expose a dark haired man with gentle brown eyes. He was tall, tanned and much toned. Bella thought Jessica had done well.

Edward stopped up and leant him his hand which Roy returned, "Hello."

"Hey," Roy's deep voice was revealed and Bella knew immediately that it wasn't Mike. As much as to their disappointment, she carried on the interrogation.

After Bella and Edward had asked Roy the necessary questions, they were about to leave when Jessica offered, "Hey, we are going to a club tonight and we thought if you wanted, you could join us."

Edward and Bella exchanged looks before Bella replied, "No thanks, we have work to do."

"Come on, Bells. It will be like the old times," Jessica persisted.

Bella looked at Edward, who had a gentle smile on his face. Grunting, Bella muttered, "Fine."

"YES! Now I can dolly you up. Be here at five sharp so I can have fun with you," Jessica exclaimed as she literally pushed Bella and Edward out the door.

Once the door was shut, Edward asked humorously with a smile on his face, "Dollying up eh?"

Bella scowled, "Shut up Cullen."

Laughing, Edward put his arms around her shoulder in a friendly gesture, "She's a natural Alice, isn't she?"

"You have no idea," Bella muttered as the two walked towards the elevator.

&

Bella scowled as she and Jessica walked into the club, music blasting in her eyes. Edward had told her that he would be running late for an unidentifiable excuse.

"So why isn't Roy coming, Jessica," Bella asked as she tugged on the black tight mini skirt Jessica had lent her. The make up on her was unfamiliar. Bella thought the only thing she could find right about herself was her hair straightened as she usually does. As well as her red sequin top which Alice had lent her.

"Oh yeah, Roy," Jessica nodded absentmindedly as she searched the club, her eyes roaming hungrily over the some guys in the club, "He said he had last minute errands to do."

"Ah, I see," Bella muttered as she looked around, before something caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes, before widening at the thought and sight of a man. She excused herself, while waiting for an answer from Jessica who was too busy to even notice Jessica was talking to her. Jessica was busy shopping with her eyes.

"Excuse me? Can I leave you for a minute?" Bella asked once more patiently – well as patiently as she could manage. Jessica, as usual, had been getting on her nerves, but if this was any way to find the killer, Bella would do anything for it.

Jessica finally broke out of her checking as she nodded continuously, "Sure, sure, go ahead." She smiled before she walked towards a tall blonde and introduced herself. Bella stood there with her mouth wide open at the impeccable behavior Jessica had shown. Bella shook her head as she knew that Jessica would always be Jessica. She walked towards the crowd slowly making sure she didn't make a huge impression on the guys in her way; however, that attempt failed. There were many guys trying to look underneath her skirt. Many even whistled.

Bella chose to ignore, knowing that her temper would get in the way if she did started something. She sat at the counter and requested, "Um…a Tequila Sunrise, please."

The bartender turned around as he was wiping a glass, "Sure honey." He winked as he smiled, a golden tooth shining in all its glory. Bella attempted to smile but even an idiot could say it was forced. However, the bartender didn't seem to notice.

"Here ya gal," the bartender set in front of her, "Don't worry, it's on the house." He turned around to take someone else's order.

Bella sipped on the Tequila as she surveyed the club floor for her mystery man. Before long, someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped, "Mike?"

"Sure is, Bella," Mike Newton beamed as he grabbed a seat besides her. Bella couldn't believe that it was Mike. He had changed a lot, grown taller for the most part, but grown out his childish looks.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Not bad, you?"

"Not bad." Silence had befallen between the two before Mike started again, "So what brings you to New York?"

Bella shook her head out of her astonishment, "Oh, that, um I'm here with my fiancé."

Mike's eyes darkened at the mention of a fiancé, "Name?"

Bella gulped before she answered, "Cullen, Edward Cullen."

"I see," Mike trailed off before he received the martini he ordered.

As he sipped it, Bella asked, "And you? Why are you here?"

He set down his cup as he replied, "I'm here on a promotion from work. I work at the Big Apple."

"Really? Cool," Bella muttered as she sipped her tequila.

Silence had befallen them once again before he muttered, "Well, I am going to dance. Want to come?"

"No thanks, I have to go find Edward, but thanks for offering," Bella rejected sweetly. Mike walked away dejectedly, and Bella felt sorry for hurting his feelings, but she really needed to go to a place, where she would get privacy. First, as she walked around, she looked for Jessica, who was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, Bella made her way to the bathroom in the back.

She opened the door and took out her cell immediately. She dialed long distance and waited patiently before a sweet voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Emmett? Hi, it's Bella," Bella replied.

"Oh hey, Bells, how's it going? You and Edward done it yet?"

Bella blushed before she snapped, "Oh shut up, Emmett. I phoned to ask you a favor."

"Sure, shoot your question."

Bella smiled as she replied, "Can you check if a Mike Newton is working at the Big Apple?"

Emmett chuckled as he wrote it down, "What? Trying to stalk someone? As if Edward wasn't enough for you."

"Oh shut up," Bella exclaimed, as her cheeks flushed red, "Can I have this by tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, doll face. Bye…have fun," Emmett added as he hung up on her. Bella shook her head in disappointment. That boy would never change. She stepped out of the bathroom, before heading into the club. On her way there, she went by a storage closet, where surprisingly she heard some weird sounds.

She stood still and realized that it was moans. Knowing that it was wrong to invade and barge in on whoever's privacy, but she had to see. She opened the door and she widened her eyes as she dropped her purse in shock.

Tears started to form in her eyes when she croaked out, "Jessica…Edward?"

**Like it?**

**Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's vision started to fade as realization sunk into her mind. Edward…Jessica…were doing it. Inside a club's storage room. Where anyone could see them doing it. Where anyone could walk up on them and dismiss it as usual behavior at a club. However, even as normal as it may seem, to Bella it was heartbreaking, world shattering. Just when she thought that maybe…just maybe…Edward could like her.

She ran away from them before either one of them could figure out what was going on. Edward was the first to catch on, as his eyes widened in realization. He picked up his pants and shirt; quickly put them on hastily as he began to run after Bella. Jessica was left behind somehow, in a calm way, smooth out her hair and fix her outfit. It was if this … thing was just a game to her and Edward was just her playmate.

Bella ran all the way to the hotel which was just only a few blocks away with her heels in her hand as she wiped her tears with her other hand. As she saw the London NYC in view, her running became a faster pace. She ran with her mascara dripping from her eyes and her hands were full of it as she constantly wiped it off.

She was in the hotel now as she was waiting impatiently for the elevator to arrive. A few people gave her a bewildering look, but she didn't care of what people thought of her at that moment. She just wanted to get into her room, grab her things and find another room to stay in.

By the time, Edward had reached the room, Bella's things were already gone. It was if a ghost had come by and removed her half of the room. He ran outside to go to the lobby. However, when he was about to go onto the elevator, he saw a figure brush by on the corner of his eye. He turned around and there she was, Bella with her key slotting into a new room.

He raced to the room before she was able to enter the new room. He held his hand out in front of the door but Bella kept her eyes on the doorknob. Minutes had gone by and neither of them spoke, and Bella started to grow impatient.

"What do you want, Edward?" the way Bella spat out his name made his heart wrench.

"To apologize," Edward replied sincerely as he looked down at her face. Her make up was smudged and he knew that it was because of her crying.

She laughed which puzzled Edward slightly. She looked up into his emerald eyes and replied, "Hasn't anyone told you that it's too late to apologize?"

"Ha-ha, One Republic…very funny," Edward answered sarcastically as he knew that Bella was on pure sarcasm now as she was upset.

"It's not funny, Edward. Now leave me alone," Bella exclaimed as she finally managed to open her door and walked in. Before she could shut the door behind her, Edward managed to slip in between her and the door. Honestly, she thought, this man had to have no back bone in order to do the things that he does. Edward looked around and noticed that it was a one bedroom suite.

"How did you manage to get this in such short notice?" Edward asked as he looked around the place.

"It's my mom's place. I'm staying with her," Bella simply replied as she set down her duffle bag onto the leather couch in the front. "Now why don't you leave this room so I can have some peace?"

"Not before I explain myself," Edward replied as he looked down into her eyes.

She felt herself getting dazzled but she knew that it was no point. She snapped out of it, "Sure, just only a couple of minutes. Then you are out." Bella motioned the way to the door.

"I know," Edward replied before he shook her shoulders, "Bella, I need you to listen to me. It wasn't as you think it is."

"Sure it isn't. I think that you were screwing Jessica over, even though she has a fiancé!"

"No, it's not. So you see," Edward was beginning to explain his story, but already Bella was losing interest. Was it true that he might have already lost her especially when he thought he was just gaining her? "Well, I came to the club and I was looking for you. But then I see Jessica and she hands me a drink saying that you were in the washroom. So I drink and then next thing I know, I wake up in a storage room with you leaving the room. I seriously think that she mixed something in my drink in order to sleep with me."

"Pft, as if," Bella muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you have to believe me," Edward pleaded as he looked into her eyes to see if she was lying. She wasn't. "I'm sorry," he said as he walked out of the room. "I'm sorry that you don't believe me, and I'm sorry that you don't have faith in me. I care a lot for you but I think that you will just throw that away even if you thought I was telling the truth." With that, he left the room, leaving Bella to her thoughts.

Bella woke up on the couch with a stiff back, which she seriously did not want. She fell asleep as soon as she got dressed out of her clothes and slept before her parents came to the room. She stretched and muttered, "Mom? Phil?"

When she didn't hear a response, she sat up, mumbling, "That's weird." She stood up and tightened her night robe as she walked into the bedroom suite. Her eyes widened as she saw a trail of blood on the floor on the entrance of the room. Quickly, she stepped into the room, only to see her mother and step-father on the floor, with daggers in their heart. They were dead. They were dead. They were _actually_ dead.

Bella didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to cry or to scream. So she took the obvious – she fainted.

Edward had come by a few minutes later to check up on Bella. He exclaimed, "Hello?" when he found the door open. He saw messed up sheets on the couch and he knew that she was awake. He walked into the master bedroom, and was horrified by the scene. Renee and Phil were on the floor with knives in their chests while Bella was on the floor, face down. Fearing the worst, Edward leaned down on his knees and turned her over. Fortunately, there were no blood stains or knives stuck in her. Checking for a pulse, he breathed in relief when he felt a pulse. He went up to get water, but thinking of a faster way, he leaned down and gently laid his lips onto hers.

Before he knew it, Bella's eyes opened as she gasped into his mouth. He sat back up and panted slightly as she rushed into his arms, finally sobbing.

He stroked her hair while muttering that it would be alright. However, both of them now knew that it would be far from alright. The trouble had only begun.

The room had been set aside as a "off limits" by the police and apparently, Bella, as she had gone crazy when they removed her parents' bodies. Edward had stayed by her side for the next few hours as they asked her questions about the murders, how they were related and the things that Bella preferred to not have had answered. However, she somehow managed because Edward was beside her. She had Edward.

They had gone and now, Edward and Bella were sitting in their original suite but they hadn't said a word for the past couple of hours. It was still awkward between the two.

"When are going to have the funeral?" was the only thing Bella had said for the next two days as they were planning the funeral for Renee and Phil.

&

One's comfort cannot be determined on a general scale; however, her comfort was determined by her mood. Comfort for her was usually done by Edward, who grabs her to his hard rock chest and cradles her until her worries are over. However, not this time, not even Edward could help with this pain.

This time, tears are her only comfort. It is not very healthy to keep your emotions cooped up inside you. Emotions can be very deadly and hazardous if not released. For her, her tears release her emotions, everything from anguish to pain to happiness to jubilance. Tears were her real solace. No one or anything else could help her deal with this pain better than her tears.

Tears is usually related to water droplets trailing on a window or raindrops during a hard rainfall. Her tears were compared to a waterfall, with the water rushing down over the cliff as it is down her cheeks. Wiping her tears away is as good as keeping 

unwanted emotions cooped up inside. Crying is the only way she can deal with the hurt brought on by this event.

Her parents' death was the only thing no one could help her with. Usually Edward helped to keep her mind off the things I had trouble with. However, Edward's death was an obvious exception.

She finally, after hours and days of crying, accepted to go to their funeral. Everyone in her family were doubtful, but she assured them that she would be fine. They had a funeral and were in the crowd. When her parents' body was lowered into the grave, she couldn't help but turn away into Edward's chest and cry.

He brushed away a strand of hair behind her ear, and let him be her comfort, even though she knew that tears could be her real solace. Renee and Phil's death could only be dealt with tears. Tears helped her realize that they were gone forever.

It was a very hard thought to think, and she stayed cradled in Edward's arms until everyone left. She walked over to their grave and read their tombstone.

She laid the white rose she had brought, and laid it on their grave. Crying slightly, she walked back to Edward, who held his arms wide open for her, regardless if tears were her real solace. He just wanted to be there for her while her waterworks helped her deal with this pain.

&

"You okay?" he had managed to ask when the funeral was all over in their hotel room. Bella had woken up from a two hour nap. She nodded hesitantly before she went to the mini fridge to get a drink of water.

"We need to find them," Bella muttered all of a sudden, however, Edward did not understand.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked as he walked towards her.

"We need to find the people who did this," she spoke with such determination in her voice.

"Hey, don't do anything irrational, Bella," he trailed off when he saw the look of disbelieving on her face.

"Don't do anything irrational? Edward, my parents are dead. DEAD! Lisette has no mother or father, and Charlie and Alyssa definitely can't look after her. What are you supposed to say to that? Bella, don't do anything irrational?" Bella screamed at him before she realized she was over blowing it. "I'm sorry, I just…" she trailed off looking out the window.

"I understand how you are feeling. My own parents died a long time ago too," Edward replied sincerely as he put a hand on her shoulder.

His touch was a sudden bolt of electricity and knowledge. "I know who it is!"

"Who?"

"Jessica and Mike."

**Please review!!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it**

**-Rosefire **


	13. Chapter 13

**...Not an update. My cousin was going through this and she thought it would be funny to delete it. I didn't even notice until after I went to check my email after I studied a bit for finals. Sighs I have to do something about my cousin...**

"How can you be so sure? Are you sure that you are not just upset and not thinking straight?" Edward asked Bella as he tried to keep a straight face on. He wanted to laugh at Bella's sudden epiphany but he knew that he couldn't do such a thing. Especially at a time like this.

Bella's eyes were full of anger – almost a dark charcoal color, which was fascinating as they were usually warm chocolate brown. "What? You think I'm not thinking straight?" She stood up, marched out of the room, angrily muttering, "Watch me at work." She shut the door behind her in anger, as Edward watched her walk out dumbfounded.

-:-

"Alice, can you get me that?" Jasper yelled on the top of his voice from where he was sitting at his desk.

Alice sighed as she ran her hand through her cropped black hair, "Sure, honey." It was a long day at the office – it was 5 pm and she and Jasper were the only ones there, catching up on some paperwork. They had just returned from New York from Renee and Phil's funeral. When Alice had looked at Bella she knew that Bella was suffering so much. All Alice could do was watch Edward try to comfort her, but all Bella did was push him away.

She sighed as she brought a big file from her desk and slammed it on her husband's desk. He looked up startled as he asked, "You okay?"

Alice shook her head as she sat on his lap. He brought his arms around her as he nuzzled in her neck. "I'm tired, I'm scared for Bella, and I'm just…"

Jasper turned her head, "Look, Alice, you know that you are the best friend anyone would wish for. You are just going to let Bella and Edward manage with this…alright?"

Alice sighed as she muttered, "I guess so."

Alice and Jasper stayed in that position with their eyes closed, when someone cleared their throat uncomfortably. Alice jumped out of his lap startled as she saw a peculiar woman standing in front of them.

"Yes?" Alice asked as kindly as she could, not mentioning after she was scared to death.

"I'm looking for Jasper?" the woman replied in a beautiful, melodious voice. When she asked for Jasper, Alice noticed how beautiful she was. She had long flowing red hair with beautiful blue eyes.

Jasper stood up as he smiled, giving the tall woman a hug, "Victoria, my dear."



"Jasper," she muttered into his shoulder.

Alice stood there waiting impatiently before she cleared her throat. Jasper and "Victoria" pulled apart, when Jasper muttered, "How rude of me. Alice, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Alice, my wife. Alice, honey, Victoria is a cousin of mine. Father's side."

Alice sighed in relief as she leant her right hand forward, "Pleasure to meet you."

Victoria laughed as she leant her right hand as well, "Sorry to startle you or surprise you."

"It's ok."

"Well," Jasper spoke up, "why are you here, Vic?"

Victoria's eyes started to water as she began to tell her story, "I need to find my husband. He's been missing for a week now, and the police haven't found anything now. I need your help, Jasper…Alice." She acknowledged Alice as the tears fell out of her eyes steadily.

Jasper looked at Alice, who knew what his look meant. He leant forward to give her a hug. She muttered, "Don't worry, Victoria, we'll find your husband."

Jasper asked, "Where was he seen last?"

Victoria turned to look at him as she replied quietly, just a tone quieter than a whisper. If Jasper couldn't lip read, he wouldn't have been able to catch what she said, "At London NYC, we were there for a trip, when he went missing when I came back from the café there. I am scared if he was one of the murdered."

Jasper and Alice widened their eyes as they looked at each other in shock.

-:-

Bella took a step toward Edward. "Edward, we need at least some evidence if we're going to get those two arrested," she said quietly, hoping not to get the guy steamed at her.

Edward looked at Bella and raised an eyebrow. "We don't have time to collect the evidence though. By the time we get it, they will have thought of several stories to cover themselves. Though we may be late..." His voice trailed off as he watched the ground beneath the chair he was slouched in.

"Edward, we need to do this now! We are not going to get anywhere by just sitting here!! I bet that they are plotting some rediculous scheme right now to get away before we have a chance to get anything at all!! Why I bet that-"

Edward cut her off by holding a finger to Bella's lips. He stood up and looked down at her gorgeous eyes. "Bella, you're right. We need at least something to prove their deeds.." He whispered quietly into her ear after pushing some strands of her hair aside.  


Bella realized how close they were. She could feel Edward's warm, sweet scented breath beat upon her lips. She leaned up toward his face. "Edward..."

"Bella, I have to tell you something..."

"Say no more," whispered Bella as she planted her lips onto his with ease.

-:-

"What are we going to do, Jazz?" Alice muttered as soon as the bawling Victoria had left the building. Alice had much trouble trying to get her to leave, but she didn't have the heart to say to her to leave.

Jasper ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration as he sighed, "I have no idea."

"This is no doubt related to Bella's case, but how is James related to Bella?" Alice asked, as she pondered on that thought for a minute.

"I have no clue, but we are going to have to solve this for her. She's grieving so much," he remarked as he closed his eyes in desperation.

Alice sat beside him as she pulled his lips toward hers, "Don't worry, we'll help her."

"Whu--?"

She answers my question before he can even finish it; She moves her knee off his chest, takes his face in both hands, and kisses him. Suddenly everything is tingling and he couldn't give a damn about my thousands of hurt he felt inside, because she's moving her lips not-so-gently against his and the lose strands of her hair are tickling his neck, and now her hands are in his hair. He seize her shoulders and he lean up into her; he doesn't remember even thinking before kissing her back. He always sort of knew he wanted to, after all. It seems like he could do this forever. He sighs happily, wrapping his arms around her waist and sitting up further.

They pulled apart finally, gasping for breaths, while Alice muttered against his forehead, "Don't worry."

Jasper smiled at his petite wife, "I know."

-:-

**Like it? Kudos for some of this chapter goes to my friend Twilight Princess Fan – I think, lol. **

**Please review. And sorry if this was too short. I wanted to get something out. But I am working on another story and I have finals, so yeah. I'll be busy for a while.**

**Check out the banner for Smell the Roses in my profile. It's me-made. **

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper read the notes on the file on the murders Bella and Edward were solving. He felt as if he had to do to something for his cousin as she had done so much for him when he lives back in Ohio. He wanted to help her because she was family. However, he could see how a case could affect a person so much. In fact, it almost killed them - Bella in this case. He didn't want to get too emotionally involved, which was already his weakness, and he knew it would be the cost of his job and maybe even life. He didn't want jeopardize Alice anymore than he would need to. He looked up when he saw Alice, on her cute pumps which helped her gain 4 inches, as she strutted into the room.

He raised his eyebrow once she slammed a file on his desk. Leaning forward, he raised an eyebrow seductively at his wife as he muttered, "What's this?"

She smiled as she jumped into my lap as she purred into my ear, "Do you want to talk about it over lunch?"

Smiling, Jasper stood up, grabbing his jacket Alice had picked out for him. It was very lovely, but very...big - much too big for his taste. It was as if it was straight out of "Runaway". Knowing Alice, it might have been just that. "Sure."

She squealed as she ran down the hallway not even waiting for him. He had no idea why she must have been so excited. Thinking it was because she had found something on the case, he grabbed the folder, not bothering to read it, while trying to keep up with her pace. Once he reached the elevator, he saw Alice there, talking to a man he was not familiar with. He cleared his throat rather loudly, to catch their attention. They both seemed pretty interactive, which Jasper found hard to accept.

Alice turned around as she giggled nervously, "Umm...Jasper, hey, um, would you give us a minute, and I promise that we will get going."

His eyes widened when she turned her back on him, while trying to finish the conversation she had with the man. She had completely ignored him, except for the two seconds which took her to tell him to wait. What was going on? He waited impatiently - tried to make it look patiently - for his wife, who he thought, was talking to close to that man for his comfort.

However, he couldn't deny that the man was good-looking. His hair was a deep brown shade, which matched his twinkly chocolate brown eyes - reminded him of Jasper. He was a short fellow, probably around 5 foot 6 inches. His thin lips were what caught his attention; how they managed to smile whenever Alice chatted on about whatever she was chatting on about. He didn't like it at all.

He heard a man and a woman go by in plain men's clothes, making the assumption that they were victims, informants or witnesses. What he heard was what shattered his heart.

"My Frank dear, would you look at that couple?" the young woman chimed to her partner, as if she was so interested by Alice and the mysterious man.

"Yes, I do, Lilith. What has caught your attention about them?" the man replied kindly and sincerely as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

She giggled as she noted, "They are such a cute couple. Don't you think they remind us of when we were that young?"

"That they do, honey. We better scurry along, or they'll think we have become stalkers. I have had enough of this FBI business."

Smiling, she landed a peck on his cheek, before taking him outside of the headquarters. Jasper didn't want to believe a word that the couple had just agreed to, but it was kind of hard when everyone was looking at them and muttering. They were talking about _his_ wife with a man he didn't even know. He shifted his gaze towards Alice when he noticed that they were wrapped things up. Alice leaned upwards to give him a peck on the cheek, just as she had always done on his cheek. He felt something happen inside - he felt a strange pain inside his chest. Suddenly, he found it rather hard to breath. His chest was becoming tighter, and he didn't know what to do about it.

He kept a hand on his chest as Alice walked towards him, with a plastered smile on her face. All he could think was how happy and loving she had been with that man. A man he didn't even know!

"Honey?" Alice asked once she laid a hand on her chest. At the feel of her touch, the flashback of what had just happened minutes ago stayed fresh in his mind. He flinched at her touch. Alice drew away her hand as she felt hurt at his sudden action. She didn't know what he had happened but she knew that she wouldn't like it if he explained his actions.

Knowing him, she knew that he wouldn't. Instead of answering to his actions, he muttered, "Let's get to the cafe. I have work to do."

Alice ran a little before she caught up to him. Standing in front of him, she looked up to catch his eyes. "I have to go somewhere."

Jasper's eyes darkened when he replied, "What?"

"I know I promised to go to the cafe, but that was Eric, and I hadn't seen him in five years and..."

"Who is he?" his voice was deemed with as much as envy as a man could get.

"Eric? Oh, he was a guy I was friends with in high school. We went out on a few dates here and there. He's going to work at DEA, in fact. He just wanted to catch up."

"Go."

Trying to conceal her fears, she muttered under her breath, "What?"

Cracking a smile, he moved his hands in a gesture as if he was shooing away flies, "Go, have fun. Just tell me what's in this file?"

"Well," Alice grabbed the file from his hands to show him that she was not pleased with his manners, "this shows that James had bought something with his credit card just a few days ago - here. So if you want, take someone if you want. I will busy all afternoon. I promised Eric that I would show him around town."

She walked towards the exit not before muttering, "It's not what you think it is, Jasper."

Jasper just remained there, standing still, not knowing what to do, except grab Emmett and look at this mysterious James.

-:-

"Mmm," Edward muttered as soon as they pulled apart, knowing that this was a turn in their relationship.

"Edward..." Bella mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his torso, "I think that whenever I see you, I fall in love with you more. But I can't risk you because everyone I know are dying. Even in front of my eyes. You definitely cannot be one of them."

"Thank you for your concern, but I think that definitely doesn't scare me. I am a big boy; I can take care of myself. All I want you to know is that I love you as well. The sooner we figure this out, the better."

"No one can take you from me," Bella muttered against his arms as she sighed deeply as he raked her hair with his fingers.

"I know."

"So," Bella started once they began to pull apart, "I don't know for sure if it's Jessica and Mike."

"Knew it," Edward muttered smugly as he looked down into her eyes.

"I just wasn't thinking and I jumped to conclusions. But I knew that there wasn't anything going on between them, especially since Jessica is engaged. She's not smart enough to pull this off."

"Well, aren't you nice?" Edward chuckled.

"Shut up," she poked a finger into his chest as she sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"Me neither," he confessed, "but we'll get through this together."

Bella stepped away from him and looked out the window where she saw the night now appearing. The moonlight was beaming down onto the night streets, where lights everywhere was shimmering. It was so busy - the light traffic. She laughed when she referred to the lights as traffic, but she knew that it was a good comparison. Everything was so busy with their own lives. Lights were the same. However, no matter how busy they were, they managed to stay as bright as they were intended to be. It was rather beautiful - magnificient, indeed.

She turned around, declaring, "Let's go out to eat."

"Sure, whatever you want," Edward declared as he grabbed his jacket as well as hers. They walked into the elevator, where she saw Jessica alone - again. No matter how much she wanted to kill her for what she did with Edward, she knew that Edward was uncomfortable as it was.

Edward noticed her dazy look and whispered into her ear, "Do you want to go on the next one?"

"No it's alright," she replied, "I'll live."

"I hope you will. I want you to try that new pasta across the street from here."

Rolling her eyes, Bella stepped into the elevator, trying to avoid the dirty glances Jessica threw at her. When she looked up, she noticed Edward was not beside her. She turned around and saw him outside the elevator. He replied, "I forgot my phone. Let me go grab it, okay? I'll come down on the next one."

"Well, then, let me wait for you," she insisted as she was ready to step foot outside.

"No, it's alright. Just wait for me downstairs, alright?" he threw a look towards Jessica, as if telling her to talk to her. Bella grunted as she attempted to smile at her new found love. He chuckled as he ran down the hallway as the elevator door was going to close.

Minutes had gone by before she broke the silence, "He's definitely the keeper."

Bella managed to smile at Jessica, "Thanks."

Jessica continued, "It would be a shame to see him die because of it."

Scrunching her eyebrows, she turned around as she saw the smug look on Jessica's face. "What? You haven't figured it out yet?"

Bella's eyes widened as she stepped a pace back, away from the woman who had just practically confessed that she was a killer.

"Don't be like that, Bells. You know that you knew all along," she purred as she looked at the elevator's sign. It was almost at the lobby. She handed Bella a piece of paper, more like forced it into her hand. Muttering into her ear, she said, "Do what I tell you, and Edward will be spared. If not, Edward will be gone before you say 'I love you' to him."

"You..." Bella began to swear at her when the elevator door opened. Outside there were a couple of people waiting for the elevator. Not wanting to make a scene, she watched Jessica leave with a look on her face.

"See you there," she mouthed before she left Bella in the elevator by herself. Bella stepped out of it, as she waited for Edward. She wanted to open the paper so badly, but she knew that it was just something bad. Once she saw Edward, she smiled as she walked towards him.

"All set?" he asked as he put an arm around her shoulder.

Smiling, trying to conceal her fear, she nodded, "Yeah." He smiled before taking his arm off and walked in front of her, trying to hail a cab. Lingering a few steps behind him, she managed to read what was on that sheet of lined paper.

_Bella,_

_Meet me at the warehouse on the corner of 67th and 85th Avenue. Come alone, or your Edward will die. Bring an extra pair of clothes as well. You never know what will hit you._

_-J, M_

-:-

**Like it? I hope it is satisfactory. Please review! I want A LOT of reviews! PLEASE!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


	15. Chapter 15

It was amazing at what they had planned for this man. Jasper had been keen on capturing James and returning him back to his cousin for the past two days. It was the only way James could keep his mind off of Alice and her new best friend and confidant, Eric. He had already gone to sleep for the past two days when she arrived home later from her outing with Eric. In fact, he slept on the couch, while he gladly let his wife sleep in their master bedroom. He needed time to clear his head, and that was, he thought, was the only way plausible.

James, he had found out, was not captured at all, but enjoying his "missing" title with a couple of blonds he picked up at clubs and gambled to his heart intent. He was ready to catch his cousin's spouse red-handed, but he had needed his best friend, Emmett and his wife to help him.

"Yeah, and Rose, you'll be there," Jasper pointed to a marked spot on the sheet in front of them.

On the corner of his eye, he saw Alice walking in, with the usual smile plastered onto her face. The more he looked at her, the more he hated her for being so darn happy…without him.

Alice caught the three of them hovered over Jasper's desk, as they whispered away. She stood in the middle of the office as she tried to catch in a few glimpses of what was going on.

"Well, that's it, folks. Let's work on it after lunch." Jasper smacked his hands against each other in satisfaction as he readied himself to go out with his friends.

Understanding that something was amiss, Alice caught Jasper by his arm as she looked up into his eyes. His eyes, she thought, were not the usual way they glistened. Not the usual way they always made her day brighter. No, there was something wrong. His eyes were darker, gloomier – almost depressed. Other than his eyes, he seemed to be fine. In fact, he looked so upbeat that it even scared her. Usually that was _her _being so happy.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as she gazed into her lovable husband's eyes.

Jasper shrugged off her hand as he muttered, "Nothing. Following up on a lead on James."

"Well," she looked around to see the empty seats around the office, "is there anything I can do to help?" Alice beamed up at her husband, knowing that even he couldn't resist her smile.

Jasper chuckled while he tried to read his wife. What was she thinking of trying to seduce him? "No, I've got it all covered. Why don't you go and eat some lunch?"

He was going to walk right out of the room without saying no more, but Alice caught his arm once again.

"What's going on with you?" she asked, desperately trying to get an answer out of him.

"What do you mean?" Jasper replied.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jasper!"

"No, I don't."

Alice growled as she poked a finger at his chest, "You are the one who has been avoiding me for the past couple of days. We don't even sleep together anymore. What's the deal?"

Jasper finally looked into her eyes as he answered, "Why don't you ask your friend Eric?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what this was all about. "You think I'm cheating on you, aren't you?"

"I didn't say anything," Jasper muttered as he stomped his way out of the room. Alice was left there with her jaw wide open. She felt the tears fall down her cheek as she stomped out of the room, grabbing her cell phone.

"Hey, Eric, can we talk? In say, five minutes? Great."

-:-

Rosalie stepped into the bullpen – their office – and saw absolutely no one there. It was rather awkward with no one in there. Her blonde hair got in her face, and she brushed it behind her ear as she noticed that the phone rang.

Looking side to side, she rushed to Alice's desk phone as she muttered a "Hello" into the receiver.

On the other side, she could hear a soft voice, almost sounded strained. "Alice?"

Rosalie inwardly groaned knowing that she was speaking to Bella. "Alice is not here."

"Then who is…Rosalie?" she asked incredulously.

_No, your fairy godmother_, she thought sarcastically. "Yes."

"Oh, well, tell Alice that I called."

"I think she's busy for the entire day."

There was a brief pause. "Well, um, can I ask you something?"

Rosalie had no idea what she thought when she said, "Sure."

"Um, what do you do, hypothetically, when you are stuck in a dilemma where you have to do something even though it would be dangerous for your life? But you know that they will kill your loved ones if you didn't?"

"Hypothetically, of course."

Bella raised her eyebrow on her side of the conversation, "Excuse me?"

"You said hypothetically – so you wouldn't mind if I didn't give you an answer," snickered Rosalie on the other side.

Bella gasped at how inconsiderate Rosalie was. She knew that she shouldn't have considered of finding some compassion from the girl. But she never knew that she would be right. "Thanks anyway. I know definitely what to do." Bella slammed the phone down, and Rosalie felt her ear drum burst – almost.

Rosalie put down the receiver and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. She knew that she shouldn't have been as harsh as she was to Bella, but she couldn't help it. Ever since she found out that she was unable to conceive a baby, she had been exceptionally angry at any woman who was able. Alice didn't want children, so she didn't mind Alice at all. However, when Bella mused on about how she wanted her children to not be like her and actually be smart, it made her blood boil. All she wanted was a child, and she couldn't even have that.

Grabbing a few files on the way, she picked up her purse and stalked out of the bullpen, extremely upset. Knowing that she was triggered that emotion of being lonely and desperate; she headed to the pharmacy to get sleeping pills. It was the only cure of keeping her sane and not biting Emmett's head off.

-:-

"SAM 36, in position," replied Emmett over the earpiece over to central command.

"SAM 38, in position," replied Rosalie from her position across the road from Emmett.

Jasper nodded in response to both of their statements. He kept his sunglasses on as he turned around to conveniently see the van the rest of the team was in. Without Bella and Edward, it seemed off, but he knew that he could pull it off. Smiling, he felt at ease knowing that Alice was on her own, not sulking at their talk earlier. However, he felt heartbroken for treating her the way that he did, but that wasn't the problem now.

"James?" Jasper asked casually, as he tapped the shoulder of his cousin's husband.

Nodding, he looked surprised. "Yes, and who might you…Oh my god, Jasper!"

"Yeah."

"You look great man. You've been working out?"

Jasper looked out the corner of his eye and caught Rosalie's attention. She stifled a laugh, and motioned him to carry on. "Yeah."

"You don't talk much do you? How's your wife? Alice, was it? According to Vic, she seems to be quite the looker."

"How does Vicky know her?" Now, Jasper was puzzled as he knew that his cousin never saw Alice before that day when she came in.

"Oh, she told me just now. Oh, wait, here she comes," he gazed to his side when he noticed his red haired wife walk out the doors of the shopping complex. Jasper's eyes widened as he saw her walk and place a kiss on his cheek. Victoria seem to not notice him until James told her that he was there.

She gasped. "Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you. He phoned me a day ago, saying that he was alright. That he had a business trip, unexpectedly. He met me back here at home just a few hours ago. Just as he promised, he took me shopping. Sorry Jazz, for all the trouble."

Jasper nodded as he mumbled, "No problem." He looked at Emmett and Rosalie who were now shocked, but knew that they shouldn't say anything.

All Jasper could think of how he was going to tell his cousin that his husband was in fact cheating on her. How do you tell a happy woman that?

He knew that she was emotional – very emotional, and that it wouldn't end well on his part. He didn't want to say anything at all.

-:-

"Am I sure?" Bella taunted herself for the umpteenth time as she paced around the area for the past few minutes. She had taken Rosalie's indirect advice and gone along with her plan in the first place. She had told Edward that she would only be out late, getting a few things for her friends as souvenirs. Surprisingly he bought it. But to persuade him, she told him that she would be bringing her cell phone if he felt the urge to call her.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. Without surprise, she found herself attending to Edward's call.

"Hey honey."

The voice on the other line sounded relieved. "Oh good, you're alright. When will you be coming? I have a surprise for you."

Chuckling, Bella replied, "Just a few hours. I'm checking this place out."

"At midnight?"

"See you at two." With that, she closed her cell phone and turned it off, preventing Edward from calling her.

She stepped towards the door, knowing that it was her last chance to prove that Jessica and Mike did anything.

She opened the door and found it to be empty and with the lights turned off. When she found a switch, she was about to turn it on when someone grabbed her at the mouth, preventing her from screaming. When the figure turned on the light, Bella turned around and gasped at who it was.

"Mike?"

Mike's face gleamed with delight as he licked in his lips, "My dear Bella, you look mighty fine."

He looked down at her hands as he noticed the duffel bag she brought, "I see that you listen to instructions properly. Very good to know. So you won't oppose to this."

Bella tried to resist when she felt his lips fall down onto hers in a lustful manner. She struggled to break free from his grasp and found her lip bleeding in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think, Bella?" a voice from behind her taunted.

She turned around, Mike very close to her, when she saw Jessica step out of the light. "You are here because you don't want your precious Edward to be hurt. So whatever we say you do. Then we won't hurt Edward. Plus, as a bonus, we will surrender."

Bella's eyes widened when she looked at the opportunity. What was more important? Her faithfulness to Edward or him staying alive and catching a criminal?

She turned around and looked at Mike, "Do what you must."

Mike's eyes roamed hungrily around her body as he muttered, "If you insist."

Bella felt as if her world was crashing down when his lips found his way to her neck.

-:-

**Please review! Hey, I have a contest. It's a banner contest. Whoever makes the best banner for this story, will get to choose what story I get to write next – meaning to story plot and get to coauthor the story with me. **

**Check out my newest banner on my profile page. It is the second banner for this story which I made. You could use those two as examples.**

**Deadline is September 2.**

**Have fun!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	16. Chapter 16

"Bella, where in the world are you?" Edward mused to himself as he repeatedly hit his head with his blackberry. He never felt this aching pain he felt in his stomach for the past couple of hours. He had lost contact with Bella since then, and now he knew what his mom must have felt like when he went missing on school nights.

Edward paced around the room before calling the one person he thought might know where she had gone off to.

The ring seemed to last forever before he heard a sweet, feminine voice on the other side of the line. "Hello."

"Oh, Alice, thank god you are awake."

Alice bemused, "Why wouldn't I be? It's only ten o'clock here."

Edward hit his head with my hand as he groaned, "See I'm not functioning already."

"Reason being…"

"Uh," Edward started, "I can't seem to get a hold of Bella."

"At 2 in the morning?"

Edward laughed sheepishly, "Yeah?"

Alice sighed as she put a hand on her face, trying to hide the grunt she was emitting from her soft pink lips. She had come in late, which was now and hadn't had the time to even sit down when her phone rang. Not wanting to bother Jasper, she picked it up and now she even regretted it. However, as she was thinking of Jasper, she couldn't believe that her husband would accuse her of cheating. However, as she thought of it, Eric was always moving in close to her whenever he saw Jasper as if to mark his territory.

But she wasn't his territory. She was Jasper's.

And only Jasper's.

Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he just figure out that Eric was only a friend of hers and that she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship?

Jasper was overseeing this way too much, to the extent of sleeping on the couch. And now, Edward was calling because he was worried about Bella.

What did she do to deserve this?

"Alice?" His voice interrupted her thoughts as he waited for her to continue.

"What, lover boy?" she snapped as she stood up from her seat on her leather sofa towards her kitchen. No matter how much she wanted to avoid her growling stomach, even some things couldn't be avoided.

"Um, sorry? What happened?" Edward, on the other side of the line, now was sitting on his bed – well, his and Bella's bed – as he waited for Alice's voice to reply to his question.

"Nothing."

"Something wrong with you and Jazz?"

"No," Alice replied abruptly. Too abruptly - this made Edward ponder.

He knew that nothing would bother his friend this much for her to space out and say nothing for minutes – ten minutes to be exact. Something was definitely wrong.

He always knew that because Alice was usually bubbly, vibrant and never was downcast.

"What's wrong?"

Alice sighed as she munched on a piece of cracker. "Jazz thinks I'm cheating on him."

Edward didn't want to say 'What!' knowing that it would upset her more, if she really was doing the deed. He whispered into the receiver, "Are you?"

"Of course not."

Edward really wanted to think that she was telling the truth but by the edginess of her voice, he wasn't sure.

"Well, can we talk about this later? I think Bella is missing."

"You think or do you know?"

"Uh, I think so…oh I don't know. She said that she would be coming at 2."

"In the morning? And you think I'm cheating on Jazz." Alice fell silent when she heard nothing but a controlled breath just waiting to come out. "Sorry."

"Don't mention it," he growled as he gritted his teeth, trying to prevent himself from saying anything.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know where she is. I thought that you would know where she was."

"How the hell would I know? I haven't spoken to her in the past few days." As Alice mentioned it, she remembered how much she missed the conversations she had with her best friend. She realized how much this case took Bella out of it. She was so surprised when she found out from Edward that she was cutting herself with his razor. She didn't want to even know why she was doing it.

"I thought that you might have spoken to her. She was spacious these few days ever since we…"

Alice felt a smirk coming on her face as she taunted, "Since you what?"

"Since we kissed," Edward replied reluctantly just waiting for his friend to taunt him more.

"Finally," she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, why don't you call her?" Alice stated the obvious which ticked Edward.

"You don't think I tried that."

Alice snorted, "Of course you did. What else did you do? Did you report the authorities? You should especially because it's a special agent that's missing."

Edward sighed as he muttered, "Thank you Alice."

He cut Alice and thought of calling the authorities but thought that Bella could have called Emmett. Dialing his number, he wished that she had called him. When he heard Rosalie's voice on the other side, he wished that he hadn't called at all.

"Rose."

"Edward."

Not having the friendliest relationship of all, he asked quickly, "Is Emmett there?"

"Why? Having girl troubles?"

"Rosalie…" Edward threatened.

"Didn't I tell you that girl was trouble?"

"Rose…"

"She's such a lying slut!"

"SHUT UP!"

Edward softened after his outburst as he pleaded, "Please Rose, let me talk to Emmett."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella's missing. I think that she might have spoken to Emmett."

"Why would she talk to Emmett when she talked to me?" Rosalie asked as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair.

"What? What did she say?" Edward asked urgently, happy that he was getting somewhere.

"She said something about doing something wrong to save someone else?"

Edward didn't reply when he saw a sheet of paper on Bella's suitcase. He picked it up and cut Rosalie off when he saw the note.

_Bella,_

_Meet me at the warehouse on the corner of 67th and 85th Avenue. Come alone, or your Edward will die. Bring an extra pair of clothes as well. You never know what will hit you._

_-J, M_

"That…" Edward trailed off before he grabbed his blackberry and dialed a few numbers.

-:-

"How many businesses are in the area?" Edward asked a fellow NYPD officer as he showed him the map of the area.

"24, sir."

"I want door-to-door searches, immediately."

"Yes, sir."

Edward tried to keep himself occupied but couldn't help but drift to the time he first met Bella. In a library out of all places. After hours, as well.

_Bella woke up with a startle as she felt that she was surrounded by the dark. It took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the settings before she knew that that library wasn't as bright as it was before she dozed off. She looked at her watch, as she mentally screamed when her watch beeped twelve minutes past midnight. She looked around her and literally screamed when she saw a man staring at her with emerald eyes which glistened in the dim light. _

"_WHO ARE YOU?" Bella screamed as she backed away from the man in a poor attempt to escape. _

_The man as he stepped forward, she noticed, had gorgeous bronze hair in casual disarray. He was tall, at least over six feet. He had a lean body which was beautiful sculpted by the muscle shirt he wore, because it was summer. What surprised her were his concerned eyes. "Calm down, I'm Edward Masen. I'm not going to hurt you." _

_Bella nodded like an obedient five year old as she asked, "What's going on?"_

"_Well," Edward started as he looked around sheepishly, "it seems like that we both fell asleep and now we're locked in a library on Friday night." _

"_Saturday," Bella replied._

_He raised his eyebrow which made Bella nearly fall on her feet. She was dazzled for a moment when she replied, "It's midnight." _

"_Oh," Edward replied as he repeatedly checked his watch, "looks like my watch is broken. It says that it is nine." _

"_Ah," Bella replied, but on the inside, she was flipping out on the cuteness of the man she was with._

"_What's your name?" Edward asked several times before Bella replied after she snapped out of her dazzled state. _

"_Bella…Bella Swan," she replied. _

"_Nice, beautiful name." _

_Bella blushed intensely as she looked down at her feet. He also replied, "You look beautiful when you blush." _

_Widening her eyes, she gawked at his forward statement. "Uh….thank you?" _

_Edward realized what he had said and blushed as he stammered, "Oh my, I'm so sorry for being so forward. It's just that I…"_

"_Apology accepted," Bella replied with a smile, "Why don't we try to find a way out?" _

_Edward nodded, but not before pointing out, "You do realize that if we don't find a way out soon, we'll be stuck here…"_

"_All weekend, I am aware of that, Edward." Bella excused herself as she grabbed her cell phone and text messaged Jacob._

_Bella realized that Alice would want to know about her new obsession. She took out her cell phone again as she texted Alice._

_She slapped her cell shut as she looked up at Edward who was busy with his cell phone too. She waited patiently until he was finished writing. When he pressed send, he looked up, before replying, "Telling my roommate I'm stuck here."_

_Smiling back, she returned his statement by declaring that she did the same. _

_He laughed, which sounded like music in her eyes. She declared, by then, that she thought that this man had a silver-tongue. _

"_Why don't we start finding a way out?" Bella insisted as she grabbed her books and put them in her book bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stood ready._

_He flashed his million dollar smile which Bella felt herself melting inside, "Sure."_

They only got out the following day when the librarian came early, but by then Edward had already acquainted himself to Bella. And he was her training agent, much to her despise.

The reason why they hated so much later after their formidable acquaintance was when he asked help to write a speech to ask when he asked his girlfriend to marry him. Seeming to be jealous or something she said no and didn't speak to him nicely after that, until now.

_Bella found myself sitting at the café with Edward, directly across from her. Every now and then, he would try to avert her gaze and stare off into space. Sometimes he was just fidgety as if he was the most nervous person in the world. Almost as if he was going to ask her something. As if, Bella thought as she tried to keep her head down on her French Vanilla. _

"_Edward?" Bella managed to ask to interrupt the deafening silence. Being the shy person she was, even she couldn't help but speak out into the silence. It was killing her._

"_Hm?" he nodded as he acknowledged her, but not to the extent of what his normal attention span was. _

"_Something wrong? Is there a reason why we met here? Or is there a reason why you crashed at my place?" she interrogated. She felt as if she was a Special FBI Agent asking a suspect if he had committed a first degree murder. His eyes widened as his ears took in what she had asked._

"_Since when did you care for reasons as to why I crash your place? Or why we meet at a café?" Edward accused me, as his downcast expression looked hurt. He looked like a lost puppy; god, he was so cute! _

"_Since today, when you look like you're hiding that you committed a murder or something," when she noticed the look on his face, she asked desperately, "Please tell me you didn't do anything wrong, Edward."_

_To her surprise, he laughed as he replied, "I didn't do any of the sort. I just wanted to ask for a favor."_

_She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him with bewilderment. What possibly could be mean? _

_He took her puzzled face as a cue to go on. He took out a beautiful velvet box and revealed an extremely beautiful ring. It was so beautiful that she couldn't even describe it. Her eyes were just wandering around it and around it. She looked up as she saw his nervous look again. "What's up?" She asked him casually, as if she didn't care as to why he has an engagement ring. _

_He signed before he finally gave a coherent answer, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

_She had to ask him three times before he got fed up with her and yelled, "Yes, I am going to propose to Tanya!" This time, his voice slightly raised, causing numerous heads to turn in their direction. The looks the other customers gave them was priceless, but she felt embarrassed for being such a bum. _

"_And why are you telling me?" she asked, as if she fell into an emotional chaos, and the air in my chest was tightening._

"_Because I want you to help me make a speech for me to say for when I propose to her," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_That was exactly when she felt as if she needed to leave this place…and fast. _

_And she did. That was the last time they talked friendly until now._

"There are two ponds in the area," an officer stated.

"Alright," Edward bemused as he checked another map.

"Should we search for it?"

He turned his head quickly as he roared, "Did I say we were looking for a body?"

An officer interrupted Edward as he whispered, "We found a body in an abandoned warehouse. She's a brunette, and her ID was found in her pocket. It says Isabella Swan. We need you to identify her."

Edward didn't need to say yes. He ran out of the station as quickly as he could.

-:-

He felt sick when they open the sheet covering the body. His heart fell when he saw the body. Severed everywhere. But what shocked him most was the clothing.

It was the clothes that Bella was wearing before she left.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**

**PS: Waiting for entrees for the challenge!! **


	17. Chapter 17

"You know you are not going to achieve anything by not talking to me, you know," Alice muttered as she looked out the passenger door window as they were driving to work.

"Oh really," groaned Jasper as he kept his eyes focussed on the road.

Alice groaned as she laid back in her seat and closed her eyes. She had no way of saying of what really happened to him unless she said it out loud. "I kissed him."

Jasper turned around and put an immediately brake on. He spun and looked at his wife. "What?"

"Well, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me," she muttered, her head turned away.

"And you let him?"

"No."

Silence. "I was caught in the moment."

"Alice, I can't talk to you."

"Please Jasper, I love you. I need to let you know that I love you...a lot."

Jasper looked at her and saw her pleading face. Knowing that they wouldn't get any further, he said, "Fine. I know."

"Are we on good terms now, Jazz?" Alice asked her husband after they had a heartfelt talk.

Jasper looked at his wife and saw the pain in her eyes. He knew that it must have been hard to talk about it, especially after the fight they had on the account of him. He loved his wife and promised to continue, but he couldn't help but feel protective of his wife. But now, after their talk, he knew that he was able to trust his wife and that she was a big girl.

"Yeah, but it will take some time to trust you again. Especially since you admitted that you…" Jasper trailed off, knowing that he was entering forbidden territory.

Alice looked up from her hands and saw that Jasper was looking out the window of the car now. She knew that she hurt her husband deeply, and she knew that he had all the right to not trust her. But she wished that he didn't.

"Of course."

The tension between the two was broken when Alice's cell phone rang. Looking at Jasper, she picked it up. She muttered, "It's Edward."

Alice looked at the number and let it ring for a couple more times before Jasper groaned. "Oh just pick it up, already."

"Geez," Alice muttered, "No need to get angry."

"Hello," Alice spoke into the phone. But all she could hear was heavy breathing on the other side. "Edward?"

Finally, he breathed out. His voice was shaky. "Alice?"

"Yes, Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward inhaled a deep breathe as he said, "Can you come in to New York next Monday?"

Alice raised her eyebrow as she looked at her husband, who was staring at her. Their eyes locked as she pointed to the phone. Just with gesturing, the two were able to communicate.

"Monday?" Alice squealed. "Why? Do you need me to do some investigating or something?"

"No," Edward said abruptly. The next few words were strained, "It's for a funeral."

Alice's eyes widened as she grabbed the cell phone tightly in her hands. Jasper felt the tension and looked over at his wife with concern.

"Whose?"

That reply took a longer time to come but when Edward said it, Alice hung up. She told Jasper to stop at that instant. Seeing Alice as upset as she was, he listened to her command. When he did stop, Alice opened the door and rushed out of the car. She stood outside like a statue just staring at the road.

Jasper got out of the car and saw his wife motionless. "Alice, what happened?"

Alice turned around and saw her husband. And all she could see over his face was Bella and flashbacks of when they spent time together.

_"Are you sure that this is...uh…appropriate for conducting an interview, Alice?" Bella asked as she looked at herself in her mirror._

_Alice was on the other side of her room, picking some makeup to finish Bella's outfit. "Of course, girl. After all, we need you to get an attractive roommate, now don't we?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes as she took another look of herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black halter top with red roses on the bottom. She was wearing tight black jeans along with black high heels. She definitely felt dark in the apparel of clothing. Due to Alice's force, she was also wearing red X shaped earrings. On her neck was the locket that she kept on since she was a little girl. Her hair was being done by Alice at the moment, so she didn't know how it would turn out._

_She looked to her side, where Angela was reading a book on her bed. "Why did I agree to this, Angie?" Bella asked her friend._

_Angela looked up from her book and said, "Why do you think?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes and looked back into the mirror. Alice had just finished her hair into a very nice and cute bun. "Let's just get through today, okay?"_

_Bella put her head to her table in frustration. Five hours had passed, and not one person was at least suitable for her. Alice and Angela sighed deeply and sat there waiting until the next person came._

_Alice went to answer it and she came back into the living room with a tall, buff, tan redhead who instantly caught Bella's eye. Bella checked the man from top to bottom and gave a thumbs up sign to the other girls. Laughing, the other girls sighed in relief._

_However, even if the man's appearance looked appealing, his personality sure didn't. Bella asked one of her questions, "What's your name?"_

_The redhead gave a million dollar smile, "Justin Roy, yours?"_

_"Bella R-umm...Swan." Bella went straight to her other questions. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"_

_"Swimming, surfing…" Bella looked at him in interest as he continued on with his list, "And going to clubs."_

_Bella, not a club person, gasped instantly and stood up from her table. "This interview is over!" Rushing Justin to the door, she was about to slam the door in his face, when she said, "We'll call you."_

_As Bella slammed the door, she just faintly heard him say, "But you ain't got my phone number!"_

_Alice looked at her friend in genuine concern when she went to sit down on her couch in frustration. Looking over to the others, they both had mirrored expressions of concern. "This is going so well, isn't it, Bells?"_

_Glancing at Angela, Bella looked at her as if she was a mad woman. "Of course, it's not going well! We've had a nerd, a perv, a drunky, and a rapist come for an interview and that all just happened in five hours! Obviously, it's not going well!" Bella threw her hands up in frustration and just sat there. The other girls looked at each other in vain and just let her be until the next person came._

Alice stared at her husband and whispered, her voice shaky, "Bella is dead."

-:-

Edward muttered to himself, "Why did it have to end this way?" All Edward was able to do the past few hours was think of Bella and her beauty and loving nature.

_"Wow," she whispered into the thin fog as the white, cloudlike matter swirled around her exhaled breath. She added subconsciously afterwards, "The effect of a morning's mist is like a fading dream."_

_"That sure is right." She spun around instantly and behind me she saw Edward's lean figure leaning against the doorframe. _

_"What are you doing here?" she remembered their spiteful dinner where Edward and her only did was throw insults and hurtful glares at each other with poor Alice in the middle. She got so fed up with us that she proposed that Bella left outside for a breathe of fresh air. Luckily, she was more than happy to accept the offer._

_He shrugged as he stepped forward and leaned against the railing, "I guess I needed a bit of fresh air as well." _

_Bella shrugged as she turned towards the sky once again. Silence had befallen between them and she knew she needed it to be less awkward than it already was._

_"So, Tanya eh?" she asked in the most casual tone. He spun and looked at her surprised._

_"Yeah," he simply replied before turning back to the sky. Yet, she felt as if there was doubt in his voice. Didn't he want this marriage? That doubt prompted her to ask more questions._

_"Don't you love her?" _

_He looked at her with the most peculiar and incomprehensive expression ever. He nodded solemnly before turning back towards the house. Before he stepped inside, he muttered almost to himself, "I wish I could say that honestly."_

He knew that he didn't love Tanya because he loved Bella and he always loved Bella. And now, she wasn't there for him to say that to her.

"_Where are we going, Edward?" Bella asked as Edward kept his hands over her chocolate brown eyes. Bella tried to grip his fingers away, but even she knew that he was way too strong. However, she still knew that she wanted his fingers around her eyes; to feel his cold, marble skin against her own eyes and the skin surrounding it. _

_Edward smirked, "Just a few more steps." Edward cautiously walked behind Bella, being careful of not misleading Bella. _

_Bella sighed, "All right." She followed Edward's lead, but still felt defeated. Before she knew it, she felt Edward stopped behind her, causing her to fall forward, but Edward's grasp caught her. _

_Beaming, Edward opened his hands, "Here." Bella opened her chocolate brown orbs and gasped at the sight in front of her. It was a shiny red coloured convertible. Bella felt anger and fury burn right inside her when she turned to face Edward, who was grinning like an idiot. "Like it, Bella?" _

_Bella growled as she looked at Edward. "Like it? Of course, I…hate it!" Edward flinched at Bella's exclaim and sighed as he knew why Bella was acting this way._

"_I swear I didn't even pay a cent for it. Alice and Carlisle just pitched in and…" Bella brought up her hand and caused him to halt in his own words. _

"_I don't care if **you** didn't pay for it! All I care is that you guys bought me something!" Bella yelled, causing Edward flinch once more. _

_Edward sighed, as he put his hand over his face, "Bella…"_

_Bella grunted, "Don't Bella me, Edward. You know perfectly that I don't accept money or anything from other people. If I wanted a car, I would have bought it with my own money. But I happen to be fine with my truck!" _

"_Okay, I understand that. If you want, you can repay me back if you want. Can't you ever let me buy something for my love?" Edward pleaded as he grabbed Bella's hands into his own. _

_Bella seemed dazzled by Edward's eyes for the moment and was about to agree, when she shook her head. "No! And I am not your love! Tanya is! Go buy her a shiny car!" _

_Edward sighed as Bella brought the grip of Edward's hands. "Bella, please…"_

_Yelling, she exclaimed, "Don't you dare buy me anything else, Edward. I mean it!" With that, she marched angrily to Edward's silver Volvo and waited impatiently in the passenger's seat. Defeated, Edward walked to his car in strife. _

Now, he knew that he couldn't buy Bella anything…including her engagement ring.

Edward sighed as he picked up the phone, dialing a few more numbers he really didn't want to.

**Like it?**

**Please review! And there might be a sequel to this. Do you guys want one? Please say yes…**

**If not, I will change where this story is heading. But the sequel is better. **

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	18. Chapter 18

"Definitely not the way I was determined to catch Bella," Emmett murmured to himself as they saw the corpse of his beloved best friend.

When he found out from Edward that she was dead, murdered – brutally murdered, he caught Rosalie by the hair and dragged her all the way to New York. He was there ten hours after he was called. Not even bothering to check in a room, he called Edward and both of them went in to see the corpse which was in autopsy.

Emmett was not the man who shed tears over deaths but this was different. He wasn't going to be able to see her being her klutz self, falling every where she steps. Not going to see her face brighten up whenever she sees her teddy bears – which she named all Emmett. Not going to see her cry. Not going to see her laugh.

Never again.

See her alive.

Edward was beside him, but all of his emotions were drained the night before when he spent all night crying and reminiscing her.

"I see her eyes dazzle with merriment," Edward muttered to himself as they were shooed out of the room.

Emmett looked at him peculiarly but knew that he was remembering her. He decided to go along. "I see her hair calm and picturesque."

"I see her lips curling into a small, quaint smile."

"I see her funny bone struck as she bursts out in laughter." Emmett chuckled to himself knowing that he was the only one who was able to make her laugh. He continued his conversation with his friend as they went to the nearby café.

"I see her eyes glisten in the moonlight."

"I see her hair shine in the starry night sky."

"I see her lips forming into a loveable smile." Edward smiled to himself as he remembered her sweet smile after they had shared their second kiss – but first true kiss. The way her lips curled up into that smile that he would or could never forget.

"I see her laughing as it echoes into the night."

"I see her eyes sorrow with pain and anguish." The day when he saw her mother and step father killed. The day she saw that poor innocent girl killed just because she spoke to her. The day she couldn't let Edward fall in love with her. It all hurt him to see her like that, but he thanked God for it now as it was one of the only memories he had of her.

"I see her brown hair torn and disfigured." Emmett remembered when she was crying she would rip her hair until it was so torn that she couldn't comb it properly.

"I see her lips quiver in sorrow and fear." The day he remembered was the funeral of her parents. She could never say anything but say the few good byes she had managed to say. The rest of the time he lips were always quivering.

"I see her laughing fading as it becomes crying." When she first told him of Gaspard and Jake, he couldn't see her laugh for a long time after that. In fact, he caught her crying for a bit after that.

"I see her brown eyes dark with anger." No explanation needed; she always looked like that when they caught the bad guy. Edward just wished she was here to do that expression again.

"I see her hair straight and with no addition touch." Never touch the hair when she's in a bad mood – something that Emmett the hard way.

"I see her lips around her teeth as she grinds them."

"I see her laughing entirely gone as it turns into a battle cry."

"I see her eyes dancing and prancing with triumph." She was always happy whenever they solved a good case. Or bad case. Didn't matter.

"I see her hair bouncing up and down." Always the happy one. It always irked Rosalie so much.

"I see her lips forming a wide smile of victory." That sweet smile all over again. It would have been there if they had caught Jessica and Mike, Edward thought.

"I see her laughter back again as she hoots in her success," Emmett concluded before they heard an icy voice behind them.

"I see her hair extremely damaged. I see her eyes lost its spark of life. I see her lips firm. I see her laughing entirely gone…because why? Because she's dead! Oh get over it!" Rosalie muttered as she was sipping her mocha in the seat behind them. "It wouldn't be bad to tell her that my husband and her boyfriend are a bunch of poets."

Edward's eyes darkened as he scowled, "Just because you were jealous of Bella, it doesn't mean you have to be mean to her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she sipped more of her mocha. Emmett could only stay quiet as he didn't want to start a fight with his wife over his best friend. His very dead best friend.

So instead he agreed with her, "She's right, Edward. She is dead. We have to accept."

Edward's eyes widened as he yelled, "You are siding with _her?_ You…you…son of a…"

"Enough!" The three of them turned around and saw Alice and Jasper standing there just watching them fight.

"Just shut up, alright?" Alice quipped in, "Bella wouldn't us to fight over her. Especially at a time like this. We have to stay strong together. That was what she would have wanted." The tears started to come down her face faster than her waterfall. Jasper held a tight grip around her as her tiny body shook.

"You're in town," Edward muttered after a five minute silence.

"Yeah," Jasper replied.

"How could we miss it?" Alice asked, skeptical of her friend.

"I know."

Rosalie snickered as she took a grab of her cell phone and checked for text messages. There was one that caught her eye.

**For: Rosalie**

**From: unknown caller**

_**Call me. I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Call this number – 215-5689**_

_**Quickly.**_

Rosalie looked up as she excused herself outside of the café. She dialed the number and heard a familiar voice over the line.

"Rose?" the voice over the line breathed out.

"Yes?"

"It's me."

"How…you're supposed to be..."

"Enough of that. But I need to tell you something which I hope you will not tell anyone else."

"Of course."

-:-

Rosalie came back and sat down. "Who was that?" Emmett quipped in.

"Oh, it was a wrong number."

He looked skeptical. "This long."

"No, I called Garrett to tell him how long we were going to stay."

Emmett nodded, "Oh, alright. Hey, wanna join in. We're talking about the good times with Bella."

Alice nodded, "Remember when Bella was looking for a roommate, and I got her quite the matches."

Edward laughed, "Yeah, or about the time when she stormed out when she found out that we bought her the latest Mercedes?"

All Rosalie could do was listen to them and crack a smile, knowing that somewhere out there, someone was going to live a life that even she didn't deserve.

**One more chapter until this story is done. Then there is a sequel. Guess who called Rose. **

**As well, there are people saying that they are confused. Why are you guys confused? If you guys have questions, I can answer them in the next chapter. Just ask.**

**Sorry that this was incredibly short. But I won't updating in a long time cause I am going on a four day vacation then school starts after that. I will get the final chapter out soon. I promise.**

**And a sneak peak, for the sequel. I made the banners. You can check them out on my profile, if you want. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward's POV**

As I watched people pile in - so to speak - the grounds, I noticed one person incredibly out of her character. Rose was actually being nice to people, giving her condolences and trying to comfort them, especially Charlie. It was as if her death brought one good thing out of it - a new personality change for Rose.

Her.

Death.

My mouth went dry whenever I spoke about her to other people, saying how her death brings heartbreak to us all.

Why Bella? Did you have to leave us without even a proper goodbye? I danced all night, and slept all day. I was so careless with my heart again. How could I be careful when you're gone?

I watched as Charlie's tear stained cheeks were glistening in the light as he spoke to his wife. In the stroller they were with, I saw baby Lisette sleeping peacefully as if there was no hurt, pain, and suffering in the world. Sometimes I wished I was a baby - so I wouldn't have to know when something bad happened, so that someone would take care of me so nothing would happen.

When we are all grown up, it hurts to be taken care of, so we take care of ourselves anyway. That's what stabbed in the back of Bella. She wanted to do everything herself, and it caught up to her in the end.

I saw Jacob and Roxanne walking in just now, hand-in-hand. Roxanne's face was covered by her old fashioned hat and Jacob looked nervous as he continually tugged on his collar.

Save me Bella, from this torture. Why do I have to see every man who has touched you come to see your funeral? On the corner of my eye, I saw an unfamiliar person sitting in the front, where I should have been sitting. I walked towards this man and noticed he was Emmett. I chuckled slightly, causing him to flinch and turn around. My eyes softened when I saw _his_ tear stained cheeks and how they were very unmanly.

"Not afraid to show your emotions?" I gently teased him as I took a seat down beside him.

Emmett smiled. "Yeah, I guess deaths can do that to me." He looked towards the casket and saw that the body was tightly secure in it. Sighing, he asked, "What do we do now?"

Raising my eyebrow, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"How are we going to survive without her? I mean, she was the one who made us complete. The five of us complete - especially you, man."

I knew that he was directing this all to me, and asking how I would cope with it. The answer was that I didn't know how to cope with it - just yet. I needed time to figure it out.

"Hey, I got to go talk to Jacob. I'll be right back," I muttered, as I used this time to escape from answering. I walked towards Jacob who was now hovering over the casket by himself. I looked around and saw Roxanne in her seat in the back, as if she knew that this wasn't her place to be.

"Can we talk?" I asked. Jake turned around and saw me. His eyes were filled with love for no doubt Bella, and he nodded. We walked towards the end of the grounds as we managed to talk.

"How are you doing?" I managed to ask Bella's former love, even though it hurt me to do so.

"Been better. You?"

"Same."

"So...um, I need to tell you something."

A thousand thoughts were going through my mind but none of them could have matched what he said next. "I have her child."

I didn't know what he was talking about. "What?"

"I have Delilah."

"Who?" I still was confused and he was making no sense.

His eyes widened. "You don't know?"

"Why would I know who Delilah is? What do you mean "her child"?"

Jacob put his hand through his hair in frustration, "How am I going to tell you this one?"

"What do you mean? Just fricking tell me!"

"Delilah is my and Bella's girl, alright!"

I felt the world shatter upon my tiny head and my heart was beating so rapidly, I didn't even think that it was my own heart.

"What?"

"Delilah is Gaspard's twin. The twin that survived."

As I tried to recollect Gaspard, I never even remembered of him having a twin. "What do you mean, survived?"

Jacob's face looked pain as he finally spoke, "Delilah had rheumatic fever, and she was dying. Bella already thought she died when she was born, but I knew she was alive. When Gaspard was dead, Delilah was still alive, barely, but I didn't tell Bella because she wasn't in the right state of mind. But when I turned into...into...a monster, I didn't want her to take Delilah away from me so I kept her, and pushed Bella away."

"And that was when you had Roxanne. So Roxanne gets to be her mother, when her biological mother doesn't even know she was alive."

"I didn't...yes."

"You had no right to do that!" I exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn our way.

"Do what!"

"Take a child away from her mother, especially her distraught mother. Bella needed her child, and you took that away from her?"

"I did what was best for both of us."

"No," I interjected, "you didn't. You did what was best for you."

Jacob remained silent as he played with his fingers. I finally came to a solution that I would be satisfied with. "I want custody of Delilah."

"What?" Jacob's face looked angry and frustrated.

"You heard me, I want Bella's daughter."

"She's my daughter!"

"She's Bella's daughter, which also gives me right as well."

"No."

My eyes were following him as he stomped away right up to his now-wife. I finally saw a tiny girl holding Roxanne's hand as they exited the grounds. It hurt me because she didn't look a thing like Bella. She was Jacob's and now I realized I had no right over her.

Instead, I went to say my last final words to Bella.

-:-

"We are gathered here today to witness the burial of Isabella Swan, Bella known to most. Bella was one incredible, remarkable woman. She was dedicated to her work, her relationships and whoever came in her way. She was set on finding culprits at work, and trying to fix relationships at home. However, I am not here to talk about her as a co-worker or friend. I am here to talk about her as her lover.

Bella captured my heart when we were stuck in the library for twelve hours at night. Ever since then, I became her training agent at the FBI. As the years progressed, I knew that I was in love with her. It was just recently that I conveyed my love to her, and I was elated to know that she felt the same. However, God intervened in our happy fairy tale, and took her life before I was able to make her mine forever. I was going to ask her to marry me after this case was completed. However, it wasn't the way I planned.

So I hope you all agree with me that we will all be affected greatly by her death and hope that we will be able to cope together with our loss. Bella, if you can hear me, I love you, and that will never change."

I stepped out from the podium and took a stand near Emmett. Beside Emmett, I saw Rose turning her head every now and then to a corner in the back. I turned around and saw a tiny figure with a hat like Roxanne's. I figured it was her and turned back to see my beloved Bella being lowered.

It was so heart wrenching to witness it, and I didn't want to, but I knew I had to.

-:-

"Guys?" The crew gathered around as I was going to say an announcement. I saw the four of them watching me intently, except Rose, who seemed odd and jittery.

"I have made a decision," I sighed, "to look after Lisette. Charlie and Alyssa agreed that I could. I am going to make Lisette officially mine."

Rose finally broke down and fell to the ground, sobbing in tears. Emmett went down to comfort her as Jasper and Alice smiled reassuringly at me.

"You will do fine," Jasper concluded.

I nodded as I turned around and saw Lisette in Charlie's hands. She was smiling at me and laughing casually. I knew that Bella would have wanted me to make this decision. Whever she was, I knew that she was looking down on me and smiling.

**Rosalie's POV**

I knew that she would be happy with his decision but it was too much for me to handle. I cried knowing that I couldn't even tell anyone the truth and it hurt me. On the corner of my eye, I saw a figure leave swiftly and I knew that whatever they did, worked.

I just can't believe it had to end this way.

**ALL DONE!! Can you believe it? I can't. But the sequel will make you happy all over again. Just make sure you come and read and review that. PLEASE?? I will post that story up soon. I promise. **

**It is called : Under the Rose. My banners are up on my profile. Check them out.**

**Until later,**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it. **

**-Rosefire**


	20. Vote for Smell the Roses at the TWOF!

Hi! It's been forever since I've spoken to you all but I just wanted to let you all know that **Smell the Roses** has been nominated for the _**Mistress of Mystery Award [for the fic that kept you on your toes/kept you guessing] **_on the Twinklings Walk of Fame Awards.

Voting starts soon (_**January 15)**_ so please go to  
twinklingswfa . blogspot . com

Please vote for my fic and thank you all for your support and patience for the sequel **Finding the Roses**!

Thank you all so much, and I hope to update that story soon!

Please vote for **Smell the Roses** and thank you!

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
